Home is where the heart is: REWRITE
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: This is a re-write of story I did in my second year of fanfiction so I thought it would be fun to re-write! T for swearing. Updates every Saturday!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I know I've been away for a while but I am totally ready to finish this badboy. I was re-reading it and I didn't like it anymore so I've been re-writing it and the first four chapters are done. There will be a new chapter upload every Saturday afternoon (Easter Standard Time) I hope you enjoy this new awesome re-write!

* * *

On a snowy day in Central City, Maj. General Roy Mustang, Lt. Colonels Riza Hawkeye and Alex Louis Armstrong, and Brigadier General Maes Hughes, were sitting in court. Today was the parole hearing of Thomas Kingsly. He is an elderly man with two twin granddaughters, Charlotte and Jacqueline Kingsly, who were sixteen years old. They were sitting clutching each other's hands as they waited for the verdict. He was a retired state alchemist and had lost his right arm in the Eastern Rebellion which caused his retirement. Thomas had been in prison for most of the girls' life. He had murdered the man that murdered his son and his daughter-in-law. Because their mother and father were both soldiers, Charlie and Jackie were wards of the state. They lived at the largest ward orphanage on 7th street. If Thomas parole was approved then they would get to live with their grandfather. If he parole was denied then they would continue to live at the orphanage.

"With all the evidence gathered from case workers, reports from prison incidents, I rule that parole for Thomas Emanuele Kingsly has been denied. With a parole hearing in two years" The judge declared.

Charlie let out a sigh and held her head down. "FUCK!" Jackie exclaimed throwing her head back.

"I demand you calm down Ms. Kingsly you are in a court of law" The Judge said.

"You send our grandfather, our only living relative, back to prison and you expect me to be fucking calm?!" Jackie exclaimed angrily.

"You're sending us back to the orphanage! Does that even matter to you?!" Charlie exclaimed. "If you're not a baby in that place it doesn't matter! We have no one but each other! He's the only one we have!" Charlie exclaimed.

"I will have no more outbursts in this courtroom! Get them out of here!" The judge said.

"Get your damn hands off of me!" Charlie exclaimed as they were picked up by courtroom security.

"Get off of me you chicken shit!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Let go, let go, let go!" Charlie exclaimed banging on the security's guards back who had thrown her over his shoulders.

"Oh man that's awful" Maes said patting away some of the tears that had fallen. "I couldn't imagine what I would do if that happened to Elysia and me" Maes said.

"You're right it is quite awful" Riza said.

"To another fucking parole hearing" Charlie said holding up a bottle of whiskey pouring shots. They had been dropped off by the military police at the orphanage in handcuffs.

"Hear, hear" Jackie said taking the shot. "AH!" Jackie exclaimed. "Charlie what the hell?" Jackie asked.

"It's fireball whiskey" Charlie said taking the bottle and taking a huge swig.

"God you're a fucking psychopath" Jackie said pulling out another bottle.

A few days later, Riza was out doing some shopping when she saw Charlie standing in front of store window looking at dress. She is wearing a light pink sweater dress, a sweater poncho, white gloves, nude stockings, and nude high heels. She let out a sigh and turned to walk off when she faced Riza. Riza let out a small gasp as she saw Charlie was sporting a fresh black eye.

"Hi" Riza said.

"I know you, you were one of the officers at my grandfather's trial" Charlie said.

"Yes I'm Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye" Riza said. "Nice to meet you too" Riza said smiling kindly sticking out her hand.

"…Nice to meet you" Charlie said looking her up and down as she shook her hand.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to your eye?" Riza asked.

"…I just got into a fight at school. Luckily I didn't get suspended because I was attacked…again" Charlie said which alarmed Riza slightly. "Um are you out looking for a dress for the military ball?" Charlie asked.

"I don't think I'm going to go. That whole thing really isn't my thing" Riza said.

"You should go they're fun it's been a while since I've been to one. But from what I can remember they're pretty fun" Charlie said. "Well I have to get going Lieutenant, I'll see you around I guess" Charlie said.

"Nice talking to you…" Riza said not sure if she was Charlie or Jackie.

"I'm Charlotte you can just call me Charlie" Charlie said.

"Nice to meet you Charlie" Riza said smiling.

Charlie smiled before she quickly walked off.

A few days later, Roy watched Riza in slight confusion. She looked like she had something heavy on her mind. He knew Riza like the back of his hand. He knew something was troubling her.

"Colonel Hawkeye is something wrong?" Roy asked.

"Hmm? Oh no General don't worry I'm fine" Riza said shaking her head. 'I wonder how long it takes for a black eye to heal'

At the orphanage, Charlie watched as Jackie transmuted a mini ice sculpture on a piece of paper.

"That's amazing it's like you're pulling it out of thin air" Charlie said.

"But I'm not" Jackie said with a wink. "I'm deconstructing the water vapors in the air and freezing it and reconstructing it as ice" Jackie said.

"Wow Jacqueline you're getting a lot better at that" Charlie said nodding her head.

"Yea plus this little baby helps" Jackie said holding the silver state pocket watch. "How's your lightning alchemy coming?" Jackie asked.

"Pretty good like you said our parents' pocket watches help" Charlie said opening it to reveal their parents on their wedding day. "They look so happy" Charlie said.

"Speaking of pocket watches I think I've collected enough them now to show you" Jackie said standing up and walking over to a locked side table.

"Show me what?" Charlie asked.

"These" Jackie said as Charlie walked over. Charlie let out a gasp at a drawer full of pocket watches.

"Jacqueline Francesca Kingsly, what the hell?!" Charlie exclaimed. "How many of those are in there?" Charlie asked looking down at the drawer.

"Fifty? Seventy-Five? I don't know I lost count" Jackie said looking down at her black painted stiletto nails. "That's how I got my nails done" Jackie said.

"How on earth did you get these?" Charlie asked picking up a few.

"I just pickpocketed them; I just like shiny things you know this about me. If you're a pretty girl with a nice face you can get pretty much anything. You just go up, snip the chain with a bolt cutter and sneak away" Jackie said with a shrug. You just tell the lady at the pawn shop that an alchemist gave you permission to sell their watch. The silver is very valuable when you melt it down. Then she gives you 500 dollars for one" Jackie said.

"Just for one?! If there's at least fifty then that's" Charlie said pausing to do the math.

"$25,000" Jackie said simply.

"Yes!" Charlie exclaimed putting her hands on Jackie's shoulders. "Jacqueline you mad genius you've stumbled on a gold mine! We can save this money for college! We can get Gran an automail arm! Hell we save up enough we can bust Gran out of prison" Charlie said. "We can help a lot of people with this money. I know exactly where to start" Charlie said.

"I think I know exactly what you're talking about" Jackie said smiling.

A few weeks later, Charlie and Jackie were taking a short cut through the park in their winter wear. Charlie was wearing her regular pink sweater dress and heels. Jackie is wearing dark royal blue sweater, a black skater skirt, black leggings and black wedges booties with grey fur at top. Complete with blue earmuffs.

"Okay so with all the money we've collected and some simple calculations, I've decided what we should do with our money" Charlie said.

"Sweet but we don't know any automail mechanics" Jackie said.

"Not just yet anyone I want to get Winry Rockbell" Charlie said smiling.

"Winry Rockbell?" Jackie asked.

"Yea she's an automail mechanic she lives in a small town near East City. She and her grandmother do really good automail work. They use to work on the guy that use to be the Fullmetal alchemist, Edward Elric" Charlie said.

"Oh" Jackie said understanding.

"She's the best in the business but we have to raise up a little more money for her train ticket and her hotel stay" Charlie said.

"Damn it" Jackie said quickly doing the calculations on her finger. "And we still have to pay for the automail itself. It's not like we can go out every single day and loot watches. People would start getting suspicious" Jackie said.

"Exactly" Charlie said. "So for now I say we help someone else with that money" Charlie said.

"Who?" Jackie asked.

"The prostitutes" Charlie said.

"The prostitutes?" Jackie asked.

"Yes we know so many" Charlie said. "Steven Daniels Sr. is the biggest pimp in all of Central" Charlie said pulling out a list. "He has a total seventy-five" Charlie said.

"Wait, wait Steven Daniels Sr. father of Steven Daniels Jr. who lives at the ward orphanage?" Jackie asked confused.

"Yes he, for whatever reason, gave up his son to sell prostitutes" Charlie said.

"What a dick" Jackie said.

"So we take him out not kill but make it so he can't pimp anymore, we're golden" Charlie said holding up an 'ok' sign.

"And how exactly do we do that?" Jackie asked.

"I'm…not exactly sure" Charlie finally admitted.

"Nice" Jackie said sarcastically.

"We'll figure something out or at least I'll figure something out. I am the brains of this operation" Charlie said.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "So what do you want for dinner? I'm thinking steak" Jackie said.

"Steak sounds good" Charlie said folding up the list and putting it in her bra.

"That's one heck of a file cabinet sis" Jackie said.

"What can I say? I'm blessed" Charlie said proudly.

"Ha! Ha! Can't keep up Elysia?" The boys asked as little Elysia Hughes ran after boys holding her doll.

"Hey give her back!" Elysia asked.

Charlie quickly swooped up the doll. "Here you go sweet pea" Charlie said kneeling down in front of her.

"Thank you" Elysia said happily.

"Now apologize before I tell your mothers" Jackie said putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Elysia" The boys said before they ran off.

"Take care of that doll sweetie she's pretty" Jackie said patting Elysia's head.

"They ripped her" Elysia said sadly.

"Aww I'm sorry sweet pea let me see her" Charlie said as Elysia placed the dolls in her hands as Jackie drew a simple transmutation circle in the snow. "A quick simple fix" Charlie said putting the doll in the middle. Elysia watched in amazement as the transmutation fixed her doll.

"You fixed her!" Elysia said happily as Charlie dusted off the snow and handed it back to her. "Thank you" Elysia said happily.

"Elysia is everything okay?" Gracia asked quickly walking over, seeing the reaction.

"Yea Mommy they fixed my dolly" Elysia said happily.

"Sorry ma'am we didn't mean to cause any trouble" Charlie said.

"Yea we're regular everyday dolly fixers" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Oh that's okay I'm Gracia Hughes and this is my daughter Elysia Hughes" Gracia said.

"I'm Charlotte Lynnette Kingsly and this is my half Jacqueline Francesca Kingsly" Charlie said.

"You can just call us Charlie and Jackie easier to remember" Jackie said.

"Hi" Elysia said which made Charlie and Jackie smile.

"Will you two be attending the military banquet? All the proceeds go to military families of fallen soldiers. All the widows, widowers, and children" Gracia said.

'But nothing going to the wards' Jackie thought trying not to roll her eyes.

"Sorry Mrs. Hughes but we don't have any tickets" Charlie said. "We have to get going so we'll see you around I guess" Charlie said before they walked off. "Like we would be caught dead at a party like that. None of the money is even going to the wards" Charlie said.

"If only we had some status then we could throw the wards a banquet" Jackie said.

"One can dream dear sister" Charlie said.

That weekend Charlie and Jackie sat in the park once again planning.

"Okay I've done a little bit more research. Steven Daniels Sr. is on the top ten list for the military. We turn him in we get even more money" Charlie said.

"He just might have to have a little 'accident'" Jackie said with a smirk and air quotes. "A water and ice related accident"

"No one better to do that than the ice queen" Charlie said. "We might have to be a little bit more research though before we do anything. We can't be sloppy with this" Charlie said.

"I was hoping you two would be here" Charlie quickly put her list away. They looked up and saw Gracia and Elysia Hughes.

"Oh hello Mrs. Hughes, hello sweet pea" Charlie said smiling.

"I was able to pull a couple of strings and I got you two tickets for the banquet" Gracia said.

"Oh um thank you?" Charlie asked as Jackie's eyes widen in shock.

"Mrs. Hughes you really didn't have to do this" Jackie said.

"I insist Elysia just loves you both and we're going to be there with my husband Maes" Gracia said.

"Thanks" Jackie said with a sigh knowing they really couldn't say no now.

"My dolly needs friends do you think you can make some?" Elysia asked.

Charlie and Jackie smiled. "Sure thing sweet pea" Charlie said. Charlie gathered some leaves and branches while Jackie drew up a transmutation circle. Charlie put the ingredients in the middle and the twins pressed their hands against it. The light from the transmutation started glowing and once it was finished two dolls sat in the middle. A Charlie doll and a Jackie doll. The Charlie doll had a cute raspberry pink bow in her hair that had slight curls at the end. She is wearing a raspberry pink shirt, a plum floral print skirt, and brown shoes. The Jackie doll has a black hat, a black t-shirt, black shorts, and black shoes.

"See Elysia it's a Charlie doll and a Jackie doll. They're close okay so you have to always keep them together" Charlie said handing it to her. "Or else they get really lonely" Charlie said.

"Okay!" Elysia said happily.

"C'mon Elysia we have to get on home for lunch" Garcia said.

"Bye Charlie, bye Jackie!" Elysia said before they walked off.

"Damn it now I need fabric to make dresses" Charlie said as Jackie angrily kicked the snow.

The next weekend, Riza was looking in the department store for dress for the banquet. She heard a loud banging and looked towards the store window and saw Charlie and Jackie at the store window. Their faces mushed up against the window with Charlie waving at her. Riza let out a small chuckle as Charlie and Jackie quickly ran over to her.

"Hello Colonel Hawkeye" Charlie said. "This is my sister Jacqueline, Jackie this is the Colonel I was telling you about, Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye" Charlie said.

"Nice to meet you" Jackie said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Jacqueline" Riza said which made Jackie smile even more.

"So what're doing here?" Charlie asked.

"I'm just looking at dresses for the banquet" Riza said.

"Oh! Get this one forest green Colonel it'll so nice with your blonde hair!" Jackie said happily.

"No get this pastel one it'll go nice with your skin!" Charlie said happily.

"Forest green Charlotte" Jackie said holding up the dress with clenched teeth.

"No Jacqueline pastel green" Charlie said. "You having blonde hair should appreciate such a color" Charlie said. "Even if it is dyed" Charlie said.

"No my dear jade green is season appropriate. Colonel Hawkeye shouldn't be caught dead in a summer color during a winter party" Jackie said.

"What do you think Colonel Hawkeye?" Charlie asked.

"I'm sorry girls but I'm not very comfortable with backless dresses" Riza said with a small chuckle.

"That's fine!" Charlie said throwing the dresses away over her shoulders.

"We'll just have to find a nice one with sleeves then" Jackie said as she and her sister searched through the racks.

"Well if push comes to shove I'll just have to go to another boutique" Riza said.

"That's quitter talk Colonel" Jackie said.

"Yea you just have to look hard enough" Charlie said.

Riza eventually settled on a lace red dress with a long slit. It was sleeveless but covered her back. Charlie and Jackie stood on each side of her as she purchased the dress.

"Thank you" Riza said as shop owner handed her the dress. "Do you girls need a ride back to the orphanage?" Riza asked.

"Do we have to go back so soon?" Jackie asked disappointed.

"Yea you're not working can't we hang out with you for a little bit longer?" Charlie asked also disappointed.

"Well I'll have to call the orphanage and make sure it's okay. I wouldn't want them to think I'm kidnapping you" Riza said.

"Kidnapping is okay" Jackie said happily.

"Such a pretty kidnapper" Charlie agreed.

The twins followed Riza as she found the nearest toll phone. Much like ducklings following their mother duck. They watched impatiently as Riza talked to the owner to the orphanage.

"Alright girls Ms. Vanessa said that you can stay with me for a little bit but you have to be back by 9:30. I'll take you back before then okay?" Riza asked.

"Yep!" Jackie said happily as Charlie nodded her head.

"Alright well I'll have to go to the store. I'll have to get some things to make you two dinner. What would you like?" Riza asked.

"Baked spaghetti!" Charlie and Jackie said happily.

At Riza's house, Riza stood at the stove stirring the sauce. Charlie stood next to her and Jackie was holding Black Hayate in her arms. The puppy was happily resting in Jackie's arms. After the dinner was made, they sat down at the kitchen table. Charlie and Jackie were happily chowing down. The spaghetti was a thousand times better than the food at the foster home.

"So you girls are going to the banquet too?" Riza asked.

"Mmm-hmm" Charlie said nodding as she slurp up a spaghetti noodle. "We got invited by Mrs. Hughes" Charlie said.

"Thankfully we didn't have to pay for the tickets" Jackie said.

"You didn't want to pay for the tickets?" Riza asked.

"No Mrs. Hughes bought them as a thank you for helping little Elysia. To be completely honest we wouldn't be caught dead at that banquet" Charlie said.

"They're always raising money for the children, the widows, and the widowers but none for the wards. They get all the money while we're all packed together like sardines" Jackie said looking down at her food. "It's getting colder some of us are going to get sick" Jackie said. "I'm sorry Colonel this isn't really your problem is it?" Jackie asked with a sad smile.

"No don't think like that" Riza said. "If you girls every need my door is always opened" Riza said with a small smile.

"Thank you Colonel Hawkeye" Charlie said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

"AH!" Charlie exclaimed as she sprung out of bed. "Oh thank goodness" Charlie said realizing it was dream.

"You okay?" Jackie asked tiredly. The orphanage was so small they had to share a full sized bed.

"Yea I'm sorry just…memories" Charlie said.

"Oh yea I have those from time to time" Jackie said heartedly agreeing. "Are you sure you're okay?" Jackie asked. "How about we go for a walk?"

"I know exactly where to go" Charlie said smiling.

Riza Hawkeye let out groan as her doorbell was rung repeatedly.

"If this is the General I will be highly upset" Riza said with gun ready. She opened the door and was shocked to see Charlie and Jackie still dressed in their pajamas. "Oh girls" Riza said quickly putting her gun away. "Charlie, Jackie what're you doing here?" Riza asked.

"We're having a bad night" Charlie said.

"Can we stay here for the night?" Jackie asked.

"Of course" Riza said with a small smile which made the girls smile. "I hope you don't mind sharing a bed this is my only guest room" Riza said.

"That's fine" Charlie and Jackie said happily. They quickly crawled into bed and Black Hayate even curled up at the end of the bed.

"You want to sleep here tonight Black Hayate? That's okay then" Riza said patting Black Hayate's head. "I'll see you girls in the morning. I'll make you breakfast and take you to school" Riza said.

"Sounds good" Charlie said.

"See you in the morning Colonel. Thanks for letting us spend the night here" Jackie said.

"No problem girls sleep tight okay?" Riza asked before she turned off the light.

"Hey Charlotte?" Jackie asked.

"Hmm?" Charlie asked turning to face her.

"I like the Colonel she's really nice. It's a shame she doesn't have any kids. I think she'd be a really great mom" Jackie said.

"Yea me too" Charlie said smiling. "She reminds me a lot of our mom" Charlie said.

"Hmm" Jackie hummed. "Yea she does" Jackie said.

The next morning, Riza woke up took a quick shower, put on her uniform, and did her hair. She opened the door and saw Charlie and Jackie still fast asleep.

"C'mon girls it's time to get up for school" Riza said.

Charlie let out yawn and sat up. "Good morning Colonel" Charlie said smiling sleepily.

"Good morning Charlotte" Riza said.

"Jackie" Charlie said shaking her. "Hey Jackie" Charlie said. "JACQUELINE!" Charlie exclaimed.

"AH!" Jackie exclaimed as she fell out of bed. Jackie let out a groan as she pulled herself back up. "Good morning Colonel" Jackie said.

"Good morning Jacqueline" Riza said smiling. "Why don't you girls get showers? I'll be downstairs making breakfast" Riza said.

"Me first, me first, me first!" Charlie said quickly running to the bathroom.

"No fair, no fair, no fair!" Jackie said quickly running after her.

Riza let out a small chuckle before she walked back downstairs.

The twins finally finished getting ready and came downstairs dressed in their school uniforms.

"Colonel, can you clip this in my hair?" Charlie asked.

"Sure thing" Riza said smiling. "This is a very interesting hair color" Riza said brushing back Charlie's long, straight red velvet colored hair.

"I use to be a brunette but I used alchemy to change it to red velvet cupcake. But sadly it doesn't taste like red velvet cupcake…it just taste like hair" Charlie said sadly.

"Yes I would imagine so" Riza said smiling.

"Colonel are you going to go to the banquet with Major General Mustang?" Jackie asked excited.

"Yea is he going to give you one of those little bracelet with those little pieces of baby's breath" Charlie said excited.

Riza chuckled. "You mean a corsage?" Riza asked.

"Yes! I love baby's breath; they're so cute and so tiny" Charlie said happily.

"No sweetheart I'll be there but Major General Mustang is not going to be my date" Riza said. "There is that good?" Riza asked.

"Perfect" Charlie said pulling out a compact.

"I wish I had a date to get me a baby breath bracelet" Jackie said that looked at her bare wrist.

"Well why don't you ask one of the boys from your school?" Riza asked.

"All the boys from Central Public School are stupid" Charlie said shaking her head.

"If we had the money we'd get into Central Academy" Jackie said smiling.

"Well you have to be positive in whatever situation you're in" Riza said. "You ready for school?" Riza asked.

"I suppose" Charlie said with a sigh.

"Don't pout" Riza said.

"Shot gun!" Charlie exclaimed running out.

"No fair!" Jackie exclaimed running after her.

Riza smiled before she walked outside to take the girls to school.

After dropping the girls off at school, Riza went to work. She walked into the building and bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Brigadier General Marshall Bennett Sr.

"Good morning Sir" Riza said saluting him.

"Good morning Lieutenant Colonel" Marshall said saluting her before they dropped their salutes.

"Are you all ready for the banquet sir?" Riza asked as they walked to their offices.

"Yes but the boys aren't that excited about it" Marshall said.

"The boys?" Riza asked intrigued.

"Yes my sons, Alexander and Marshall Jr. They go to Central Academy" Marshall said.

"Really?" Riza asked.

"Yes they were going to bring their girlfriends but Alexander and his girlfriend broke up last week and Marshall broke up with his girlfriend broke up last month. Now they're all complaining because all their friends are going with dates" Marshall said.

"I might have fix for that" Riza said with a small smile.

After school, Charlie and Jackie were in their room doing their homework.

"Our sleepover with the Colonel was fun huh?" Charlie asked.

"Yea Black Hayate is so cute" Jackie said happily. "I saw one of Steven's prostitutes" Jackie said sadly.

"What? What happened?" Charlie asked quickly going to Jackie's side.

"She had a huge black eye. She's not going to get anyone if she has a huge black eyes. That's just going to make Daniels beat her even more! He just defeated the whole purpose" Jackie said. "We have something about this" Jackie said.

"Don't worry we will" Charlie said.

"Charlotte?" They looked up and saw one of the orphanage workers. "There's someone here to see you" She said.

"Um okay?" Charlie said standing up and walking downstairs to the front door.

Downstairs, seventeen year old Alexander 'Alex' Bennett let out a sigh as he stood on the stood of the orphanage. He didn't know anything about Charlotte only that she meant a lot to the Colonel and she needed a date to the banquet.

"Um hi" Charlie said as she stepped outside.

'Wow she's actually really pretty' Alex thought looking at her.

"Do I know you?" Charlie asked confused.

"Um no Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye send me. My name's Alexander you can just call me Alex. You're Charlotte right?" Alex said.

"Yea" Charlie said. "What do you need?" Charlie asked.

"The colonel told me you needed a date to the banquet" Alex said. "She told me you might like this" Alex said holding up a little box.

Charlie let out a little squeal. It was a little white corsage with little white sprigs of baby's breath. It would match her dress perfectly!

"My brother couldn't make it but he wants to take your sister" Alex said holding up another sprig of blue baby's breath.

Charlie let out another squeal before she snatched it from him.

"So do you want me to meet you here?" Alex asked.

"This is kind of a bad neighborhood, I'll just meet you there" Charlie said.

"Okay sounds cool" Alex said nodding his head which made Charlie smile. 'Wow she has a really pretty smile' Alex though looking at her'

"Are you okay? You're looking at me kinda funny" Charlie said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hmm? No! I'm fine really" Alex said. "Here's my house number if you need anything" Alex said handing it to her.

"Thank you" Charlie said smiling which made Alex blush again.

The next day, Alex and his older brother, Marshall 'Marth' Bennett Jr., were walking to their dad's office.

"Man you sound like you're in love" Marth said.

"Yea I don't know what it is. She's really, really pretty, and she's got this little sparkle in her eye, and she's got the prettiest smile" Alex said throwing up his hands. They turned the corner and saw Major General Mustang walking towards them.

"Good afternoon General" Alex said.

"Oh Alexander, Marshall I was hoping I would see you" Roy said.

"Is something wrong General?" Marth asked.

"You're taking Charlie and Jackie Kingsly to the banquet correct?" Roy asked.

"Uh yea Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye asked us to escort them" Alex said not completely sure where he was going.

"Charlie and Jackie are very important to Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye which is very important to me" Roy said "You make sure you show them a good time. If you don't, not only will you have to deal with the Lieutenant Colonel but you'll have to deal with me. Do we understand each other?" Roy asked.

"Yes sir" Alex and Marth said nodding.

"Good you boys have a nice day" Roy said before he walked off.

"God you'd think he was their dad" Alex said which made Marth nod his head.

Later that day, Roy, Riza and Maes arrived at the scene of a car crash. The victim was Steven Daniels Sr. the biggest pimp in Central. The roads had been iced even more, his car flipped the curb, and he was thrown from the car. Because of his status as a most wanted criminal, he was sent to the prison hospital instead of the civilian one.

"Well someone just did us a favor; we've been looking for Steven Daniels for months now. I wonder what's going to happen to all those prostitutes" Maes said.

"I don't know hopefully they go back to wherever they were before. I just know this is going to take a lot of paperwork" Roy said with a groan which made Riza shake her head.

"It looks like everything is going to plan" Charlie said as she and Jackie watched from the hawk's nest. Charlie was looking through binoculars.

"Is the Colonel there?" Jackie asked.

"Yep it looks like her the flame alchemist, and the head of investigations" Charlie said.

"Let me see, let me see" Jackie said taking the binoculars from her to look at Riza. "You know Colonel Hawkeye offered us a ride to the banquet. I'm pretty sure she's taking the Major General with her" Jackie said. "I'm almost positive he can't lace up his boots without her guidance. Which is understandable she's kinda like the smartest person ever" Jackie said.

"Is it safe to say we worship the ground she walks on?" Charlie asked.

"Of course! She's like the first military personnel to give a damn about us" Jackie said. "I mean she made us dinner and let us into her home without fear that we were going to steal something. She even let us spend the night and cuddle with her dog" Jackie said. "Hey speaking of alchemists, with Ms. Rockbell coming to Grandpa's Automail, we're a little low on cash. We're going to have to start getting some more military stuff" Jackie said.

Charlie pulled out a list from her bra. "These are all of the alchemists that I think you could take down with your water alchemy. You'll understand why I didn't put the Strong Arm Alchemist on that list" Charlie said as Jackie went through the list.

"Oh thank you for that; he is such a large human being" Jackie said shuddering. "If I see him at the banquet I might freeze from shock" Jackie said. "What about you?" Jackie asked.

"The military are always getting the newest car parts before anyone else. If I can get in during the dead in night, I know I can take out those parts" Charlie said. "The engines are going to be heavy but I'll be able to move them half way with a chain" Charlie said nodding her head. "I just want to be out of that stupid orphanage" Charlie said.

"Yea I might go crazy and we've only got two years left in that hellhole. Then what?" Jackie asked.

"Who knows? I don't really like to think about the future. I'm here with you y'know?" Charlie asked as they looked out at the Central skyline.

"…Yea I know exactly what you mean" Jackie said smiling.

It was finally time for the banquet, Riza got dressed in her long red dress with a thigh high slit. She had just finished applying her red lipstick when a knock came to the door. She opened the door and saw Roy dressed in tux.

"Wow Riza you look amazing" Roy said in shock.

"Thank you sir" Riza said smiling. "Are you ready to pick up the girls?" Riza asked.

"Yea let's get this night over with" Roy said with a sigh.

At the orphanage, Charlie had finished getting ready and was talking to Alex before he left the house. She was wearing white lace long sleeve mid drift with a long floor length skirt with a slit and white high heels.

"I'm just waiting for Ms. Riza and the General to pick us up" Charlie said looking down at her manicured nails making sure there wasn't any dirt in them.

"Alright we're getting ready to leave" Alex said. "I'll see you at the banquet, sunshine" Alex said.

"Alright bye" Charlie said blushing before she hung up.

"Stop blushing you fool" Jackie said as she walked in applying her black lipstick. She is wearing a galaxy print spaghetti strap dress with a black off the shoulder crop top over it and black leather wedge boots that stop above the knee.

"Wow Jackie you pull off black really well" Charlie said shocked.

"Yea I don't do white" Jackie said putting her hands on her hips.

They heard a horn honk outside and they quickly grabbed their purses and quickly ran out and got into Riza's car.

"Hi Colonel" Charlie and Jackie said.

"Hello girls you both look nice" Riza said.

"Thank you, red is really your color you match my hair" Charlie said smiling smugly at her sister as she ruffled her now curly hair. Jackie stuck her tongue out.

"You look nice too General Mustang" Jackie said.

"Yes your tux is tailored very nicely; it would have been perfection if I did it but I suppose next you'll have to have my business card" Charlie said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Everyone please clap for her majesty the sewing master" Jackie said clapping lightly in a lady like manner.

"I love being queen" Charlie said doing a pageant like wave which made Jackie roll her eyes.

"Hey be nice" Riza scolded.

"Yes ma'am" Charlie and Jackie said.

Roy smiled at how motherly Riza was being. Roy had always thought that Riza was meant to be a mother. Which is why he was surprised when she joined the military when she did.

At the banquet hall, Alex was in the bathroom yet again checking his hair. He had just gotten a haircut but Charlie hadn't seen it yet so he was nervous. The right side was shaved and it was combed over to the right for a slick pompadour.

Alex let out a groan as he combed his dark burgundy hair. "Maybe I should go back to blonde" Alex said.

"Hey Alexander, The General and Colonel just arrived with Charlie and Jackie. The Colonel's not going to be very happy with you if you spend the whole night ignoring Charlie" Marth said poking her head in.

"Alright I'm coming" Alex said before Marth walked out. "Alright you got this" Alex said before he walked out into the banquet hall. "Oh man she looks amazing" Alex said as Charlie talked with Maes. 'I don't think I got this'

"So you're the infamous Charlotte and Jacqueline my sweet little Elysia keeps going on and on about; Maes Hughes investigations" Maes said enthusiastically shaking Jackie's hand.

"Oh um nice to meet you" Jackie said cracking her hand.

"Charlotte and Jacqueline Kingsly of the 7th Street ward orphanage. Charmed I'm sure" Charlie said with a nod.

"My little Elysia loves those Charlie and Jackie dolls you made them. The detail of them is amazing. Your alchemy teacher must be very proud" Maes said.

"No alchemy teacher" Charlie said shaking her head.

"No" Maes said shocked.

"Completely self-taught" Jackie said. "We kind of don't have the money for an alchemy teacher. That money goes to…other things" Jackie said eying her sister as Charlie nodded her head. "The things that are in my brain" Jackie said pointing to her temple. "I just channel that through alchemy…if that makes any sense" Jackie said.

"Get out of town" Maes said happily.

"We cannot! Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye is our ride!" Charlie said matching his enthusiasm.

"You girls are amazing!" Maes said hugging them both. "I'm sure my little princess would love you to be her baby sitters. Paid handsomely of course" Maes said.

"We'll have to check our schedule and get back to you" Charlie said.

"Of course, of course! Roy boy how are you doing?" Maes asked before he quickly walked off.

"Phew!" Charlie and Jackie said.

"Charlotte I don't really think we have schedule besides all of the vigilante debauchery but you don't really need a schedule for that" Jackie said.

"Of course but we need a minute to regroup. The Brigadier General seems very nice but all the enthusiasm is over whelming" Charlie said with a sigh putting a hand on her chest.

"Charlie, Jackie did you get a chance to meet General Hughes?" Riza said.

"Unfortunately?" Jackie asked which made Charlie elbow her. "Ow!" Jackie exclaimed.

"It just seems he's very…obsessed with his daughter" Charlie said.

"Yes little Elysia is his everything. He may seem a little crazy but he really is a good man" Riza said. "If you ever need anything you can go to him too okay?" Riza asked.

"Okay" Charlie and Jackie said smiling.

"Hey Riza!" She heard someone exclaim.

"I'm going to go talk to some people. Come find me if you need me okay?" Riza asked.

"Okay" Charlie and Jackie said smiling before Riza walked off.

"She's so awesome" Jackie said smiling.

"Yea she is" Charlie said smiling. "We better go find Alexander and Marshall" Charlie said taking Jackie's arm before they walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie and Jackie finally found Alex and Marth hanging out with their friends from school.

"You must be Jacqueline" Marth said taking her hand and kissing it which made Jackie blush. "I'm Marshall you can call me Marth; you look beautiful tonight" Marth said smiling.

"Thank you" Jackie said blushing.

"Stop blushing you fool" Charlie whispered to Jackie which made her sister glare at her.

"You got a haircut" Charlie said looking at Alex.

"Uh yea" Alex said.

"You look nice" Charlie said running her fingers across the shaved part of his haircut.

'Phew!' "Thanks" Alex said smiling. "You look nice tonight too" Alex said.

"Thank you I made it myself" Charlie said running her hands down her skirt.

"You look amazing" Alex said which made Charlie smile.

Riza was talking to Gracia while keeping an eye of Alex and Marth. He was making sure they were treating Charlie and Jackie nicely.

"Something wrong Riza?" Gracia asked.

"Oh no I'm just checking on Charlie and Jackie, making sure their dates aren't trying anything" Riza said.

"I think it's really great what you're doing for Charlie and Jackie. You can tell they look up to you very much" Gracia said. "I don't think they've every had someone care for them as much as you do. You should seriously consider adopting them. They're still sixteen you can still adopt them before they legally become adults" Gracia said.

"Oh I don't know" Riza said.

"I'm sure Charlie and Jackie wouldn't mind" Gracia said. "They wouldn't be the oldest ones in the orphanage anymore. They wouldn't be hanging out in the streets anymore. I'm sure because you're in the military you'd be first on the list to adopt" Gracia said.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt to think about it' Riza thought.

Jackie eyed Roy as he talked with the Lieutenant General/ Lieutenant Furher. They were sitting with Alex and Marth's friends from school. She looked at her sister who was talking and flirting with Alex.

"I'm going to go dance with General Mustang!" Jackie exclaimed before she quickly darted off.

"What?! No!" Charlie exclaimed running after her sister.

"Oof!" Roy exclaimed as Jackie ran into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Oh hello Jacqueline" Roy said confused.

"General Mustang will you dance with me please?" Jackie asked.

"Sure why not" Roy said turning to face her.

"Nooo! General Mustang I was going to ask you to dance with me. Jacqueline cheated" Charlie said as she slid into a stop.

"That's okay Charlotte you can dance with me after Jacqueline" Roy said.

"Yea Charlotte after me" Jackie said with a smirk which made Charlie go as red as her hair in anger. "Later red velvet" Jackie said as she and Roy stepped on the dance floor.

"Do not call me that!" Charlie exclaimed shaking her fists.

"You trying to ignore me?" Alex asked playfully.

"No I just wanted to dance with General before my sister did" Charlie said.

"Well don't worry you can dance with me whenever you want" Alex said pulling her in close which made Charlie giggle. "I'm kinda glad the General won't kill me though" Alex said.

"Why do you say that? What does the General have to do with this?" Charlie asked confused.

"Major General Mustang said that Marshall and I better treat you to a nice date. Because you two are important to Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye and she's important to him" Alex said.

Charlie let out a gasp. 'It's like having a father' Charlie thought. "It's been a while since I've been important to anyone" Charlie said.

"I can tell the Lieutenant Colonel cares about you a lot" Alex said.

"I care about her too I wish she could be my mother. It's kind of pointless to adopt us now. We'll be eighteen in two years; it's not going to matter" Charlie said.

"Don't say that; there's a senior at Central Academy. His step dad has been there his whole life. Then when he was eighteen, his step dad gave him his last name" Alex said.

"That's kind of not the same thing. He's at least had his mother his whole life. My mother and father were killed when I was eight" Charlie said. "Then my grandfather was sent to life imprisonment not even two months later" Charlie said. "Jackie's really the only person I have in life. It's just my life now" Charlie said with a shrug.

"That's not completely true you have me now; I like you, you're nice person. You're like sunshine" Alex said which made Charlie smile.

"Thank you that's sweet" Charlie said.

"Charlotte would you like to dance now?" Roy asked as he walked over to her.

"Yes sir" Charlie said smiling. 'This is the best night of my life' Charlie thought happily as Roy led her on the dance floor.

After the banquet was over, Charlie and Jackie waited on the steps for Riza and Roy to bring the car around.

"Excuse me" They looked up and saw an older looking man.

"Can we help you sir?" Charlie asked.

"My daughter was a prostitute but she's not anymore. She told me that the people that helped her were a pair of twins with red and blonde hair" The man said which made Charlie and Jackie smile. "I never thought that the people that helped my daughter would be a pair of teenagers. You have done so much for me and my family. I don't know how to thank you" The man said.

"You don't have to thank us" Charlie said.

"Just enjoy the time with your daughter" Jackie said as Charlie nodded her head.

"Thank you again" The man said before he walked off just as Roy pulled up the car with Riza in front seat.

"Charlie, Jackie are you spending the night at my house tonight?" Riza asked.

"Yes ma'am" Charlie said smiling.

"Alright well get inside so you girls can go to sleep. You've had a long night" Roy said.

"Yes sir" Charlie and Jackie said before they quickly got into the car.

That Monday, Charlie and Jackie were walking around town after school. Jackie was talking about something that had happened at school when Charlie suddenly stopped walking.

"Charlotte? Are you listening to me? How am I supposed to talk about my teenage problems if you're not listen to me?" Jackie said walking up to her sister.

"Jacqueline look at this!" Charlie said happily taking the flyer off the pole. "There's an art competition come to Central this upcoming spring. You should totally enter" Charlie said.

"I don't know how I feel about people judging my art" Jackie said.

"You don't paint something brand new you could just use one of the ones that you have in the back of the closet" Charlie said.

"That is true" Jackie said. "But I need a sponsor" Jackie said slowly realizing.

"…" Charlie and Jackie stared at each other.

"LIEUTENANT COLONEL HAWKEYE!" Charlie and Jackie exclaimed before they quickly ran off towards Central Headquarters.

"Hello special clearance" Charlie said as she poked her head in. "Oh no one's here" Charlie said opening the door fully to Mustang's office. "They must be out to lunch" Charlie said.

"Oooo let's go through their stuff" Jackie said excited opening the drawers of Havoc's desk.

"Aww Colonel Hawkeye doesn't have any pictures on her desk" Charlie said sadly looking at Riza's desk.

"We should give her framed photos of our school pictures for Christmas" Jackie said.

"Oh I like that idea!" Charlie said happily before the door opened.

"Girls? What're you doing here?" Riza asked. "It's not very polite to be in here when no one's in here" Riza said closing the door.

"We're sorry Colonel" Charlie said. "We just needed to ask you something important" Charlie said.

"I'm entering the junior art competition. It's in spring but I need to register now. I need a parent's permission and you're the closest thing I have to parent" Jackie said with a shrug which made Riza smile. "Will you please sign this for me?" Jackie asked holding up the flyer.

"Sure Jacqueline I'd love to" Riza said filling out her information. "I didn't knew how to play chest" Riza said.

"My granddad taught me how to play" Jackie said. Charlie's eyes widen when she realized something.

"Is something wrong Charlie?" Riza asked.

"Uh no ma'am I just remembered we have something to do" Charlie said. "C'mon Jacqueline" Charlie said quickly snatching Jackie's hand before they quickly ran out.

"Girls are you coming dinner?" Riza asked calling down the hallway.

"Yes ma'am 7pm on the dot!" Charlie exclaimed before they turned the corner.

Later that night, a state alchemist was walking home after a long day of work. He turned the corner and let out a yell as he snug up in a trap that hung him from the flag pole.

"Aww crap!" he exclaimed as his watch fell out of his pocket. He watched a figure dressed in all black came by snatched up his watch and ran off.

Thankfully someone had called the police and cut him down.

"So what happened here?" Roy asked as he, Riza, and Maes arrived on the scene.

"I don't know! I was just walking home and then I was strung up on a telephone pole! Whoever it was took my watch and ran off. The little bastard" He grumbled.

"Did you see who it was?" Maes asked.

"They were wearing all black, they even had on black sunglasses and a black beanie. I couldn't see anything" He said.

"Well we won't be getting anywhere tonight" Maes said.

"Lieutenant Colonel would you like me to give you a ride home?" Roy asked.

"No sir the orphanage is near here. I think I'll go pay Charlie and Jackie a quick visit" Riza said.

"Okay Colonel" Roy said smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow then" Roy said.

"Yes sir" Riza said.

At the orphanage, Charlie and Jackie were in their pajamas sitting on their bed. Charlie watched patiently as Jackie counted the money they had made over the week for the third time.

"So?" Charlie asked.

"We finally have enough for Granddad's automail!" Jackie said happily. "When we turn in this bad boy" Jackie said holding it up. "You should really think about running track" Jackie said.

"Nah I'll just keep it for street running" Charlie said with a shrug.

"Charlie, Jackie there's a Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye here to see you" A worker said.

"Ah!" Charlie and Jackie said happily before they ran towards the front door. They opened the door and saw Riza standing on the porch.

"Ah!" Colonel Hawkeye!" Charlie said happily.

"I can't believe you're here at our place of residence!" Jackie said happily. "What're you doing here?" Jackie asked.

"There was an incident down the street. You girls didn't hear anything did you?" Riza asked.

"Uh no ma'am we were counting our money" Charlie said.

"Yea we're saving up enough money to buy our Granddad a new automail arm" Jackie said. "You know Winry Rockbell right?"

"Yes girls I'll give her a call and see if her schedule is clear" Riza said which made the girls smile.

"Thank you Colonel" Charlie and Jackie said smiling.

"Oh Colonel, stay here I want to give you something" Charlie said before she quickly left.

"You're really going to like it" Jackie said smiling.

"I'm sure I will" Riza said smiling.

"Here you go" Charlie said handing her the framed pictures. "We got you our school pictures" Charlie said.

"Yea we saw that you didn't have any pictures on your desk" Jackie said. "What better pictures to have then of your two favorite people?" Charlie asked as Jackie nodded her head.

"Thank you girls I'll put these on my desk as soon as I get back to work" Riza said. "Well I'll let you guys go to sleep. You can take the bus to my house and stay with Black Hayate" Riza said.

"We'd love to" Charlie said smiling.

"Alright then have a good night girls" Riza said before she walked off.

Charlie let out a sigh as she closed the door. "I hate lying to her" Charlie said.

"I know I do too" Jackie said nodding her head.

The next day, Charlie and Jackie happily ran out of school. They were excited to go to Riza's house and wait for her to get home.

"Alexander?" Charlie asked confused as she saw Alex waiting at the bus stop. "What're you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"I was thinking I could walk you home" Alex said.

"Oh that's nice and all but Jackie and I are walking to Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye's house" Charlie said.

"That's okay Charlotte I'll just meet you there" Jackie said.

"But Jacqueline" Charlie said before Jackie started to get on the bus. Jackie pulled her sister in close so her lips were near Charlie's ear. "He likes your face; just walk to Ms. Riza's house with him" Jackie said before she got on the bus and it took off.

"I guess we're walking then" Charlie said.

"So I wanted to ask you a question" Alex said as they started walking.

"About?" Charlie asked.

"They're having a picture show and I wanted to know if you want to go with me" Alex said.

"…Are you asking me on a date?" Charlie asked.

"…Maybe" Alex said. "If you say yes" Alex said.

"You'd have to ask Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye" Charlie said. "I don't know how she feels about me dating" Charlie said.

"So if I get Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye to say ok you'll go with me?" Alex asked.

"Yea it's like parental supervision y'know?" Charlie asked before she blushed in embarrassment. "I know she's not my mom but I just care what she thinks! Just like General Mustang isn't my dad! I just care about what they think" Charlie said embarrassed. "Oh man now I'm babbling. Maybe we should just go on the date" Charlie said embarrassed rubbing the back of her head.

Alex chuckled a little. "Nah it's okay I'll ask the Lieutenant Colonel" Alex said.

"Thank you" Charlie said relieved that she didn't embarrass herself further.

"I'll go ask Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye right now" Alex said once they arrived at Riza's apartment.

"Okay I'll probably be spending the night here tonight. If not just call the orphanage like you usually do" Charlie said with a shrug.

"Alright then I'll call you tonight" Alex said. He kissed her forehead before he walked off.

Charlie quickly walked into the house. She found Jackie sitting on the back patio getting ready to light a cigarette.

"Oh hey" Jackie said before Charlie quickly snatched it from her. She pulled out her lighter and lit it herself. "Something wrong?" Jackie asked confused.

"Yes!" Charlie exclaimed. "Alexander asked me on a date!" Charlie exclaimed before she took a drag.

"Whoa…that's that like your first date" Jackie said.

"Ever!" Charlie exclaimed. "But I told him he would have to ask Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye" Charlie said.

"Of course" Jackie said before Charlie put the cigarette out and kicked it off the patio. "Dude I was going to smoke that!" Jackie said.

"You'll be fine" Charlie said rolling her eyes.

"I need my nicotine" Jackie said with pout as she picked up Black Hayate and they walked inside.

Riza gathered up her things and put them away neatly in her desk.

"Sir I'm leaving for the night; I have Charlie and Jackie waiting at home" Riza said.

"Then you better get going; see you tomorrow Colonel" Roy said before Riza walked out.

"Colonel Hawkeye!" She turned around and saw her Alex running towards her. "I'm so glad I caught you before you left" Alex said smiling.

"What is it Alexander?" Riza asked.

"I wanted to take Charlotte to the picture show. She wanted me to ask you to make sure it was okay" Alex said. "She wanted your permission"

"I see" Riza said with a small smile. "Well since you were such a good date to Charlie at the military ball, you can take her to the picture show" Riza said.

"Thank you Lieutenant Colonel" Alex said smiling.

"But have her back at my apartment at 9:30. A minute a later and I will come looking for her" Riza said sternly.

"Yes ma'am" Alex said a little frightened.

"Belly rubs, belly rubs, belly rubs" Jackie said happily rubbing Black Hayate's stomach. Charlie just sat on the couch watching. "Hey Charlotte you okay?" Jackie asked.

"Hmm? Yea I'm fine" Charlie said.

"You're looking a little green around the gills. I hope you're not catching whatever the heck is going around the orphanage. Lord knows you're going to be the last one to get medication" Jackie said.

"Jacqueline please I'm fine; I'm Charlotte Lynnette Kingsly I don't get sick. I'm flawless" Charlie said.

"Whatever you say" Jackie said rolling her eyes.

"Hello girls" Riza said as she walked in. "Everything okay?" Riza asked.

"Yes ma'am" The twins said.

"Colonel did you approve of Charlie and Alexander's date?" Jackie asked.

"Yes but just make sure he brings you home on time" Riza said.

"Yes ma'am thank you" Charlie said smiling.

The next morning, Charlie let out a groan as she sat up.

"Ugh my aching neck" Charlie said cracking her neck. "My chest hurts too" Charlie said. "Jacqueline I think we're going to be late for school" Charlie said looking over and seeing that Jackie was gone. "Where the hell is she?" Charlie asked picking up the note on her pillow. "Dear Charlie, you're sick as hell. Get some sleep. I'll come right home after school and then we'll go to Ms. Riza's house" Charlie said reading Jackie's note. "Love Jacqueline" Charlie said. "Ah damn it" Charlie said. "I'm not going to get any help here so I might as well go to Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye" Charlie said getting dressed as best she could.

Roy was walking to work when he saw Charlie stumbling out of orphanage.

"Charlie?" Roy asked confused. "Hey talk to me" Roy said.

"I'm fine I'm just a little under the weather. I need to go talk to Ms. Riza" Charlie said before she stumbled to the ground. Luckily Roy caught her before she hit the ground.

"Alright c'mon we're going to the doctor" Roy said helping her stand up.

"No, no, no I need to go talk to Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye" Charlie said whining before she promptly passed out.

"Charlotte!" Roy exclaimed catching her before she hit the ground. "Someone call an ambulance!" Roy called out to a bystander as. "She's burning up" Roy said putting the back of his hand on her forehead. He picked her up bridal style and rested her head on her shoulder. "C'mon Charlie stay with me" Roy whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Riza arrived at the office and saw that Roy wasn't there. She let out a sigh setting down her purse.

"Anybody know where the Major General is?" Riza asked.

"No idea" Breda said before the phone started ringing. "That might be him again" Breda said.

"Major General Mustang's office" Riza said picking up the phone.

"Riza thank god" Roy said. Riza was shocked at the fact that he used her first name.

"General what's wrong?" Riza asked.

"I've been trying to call you ever since we got to the hospital" Roy said.

"Wait why are you at the hospital?" Riza asked becoming frantic.

"I ran into Charlie on the way to work. She passed out and an ambulance had to take her to the hospital" Roy said.

"I'm on my way" Riza said before she quickly hung up her phone. "I'm going to the hospital to be with General" Riza said before she quickly ran out.

Roy sat on Charlie's bed after the doctor left. She wouldn't let the doctors work on her if he wasn't in the room. The doctors were running blood work. Charlie had clutched on his arm while she was fast asleep.

"General" Riza said relieved as she walked in. "How is she?" Riza asked.

"The doctors are running some test. They said it was probably something she was hiding" Roy said.

"The orphanage didn't notice this?" Riza asked in disbelief.

"They never notice anything" They looked up and saw Jackie standing at the door.

"Jacqueline" Riza said.

"Charlie was born with a heart condition. She had a minor heart attack at eight years old. She's been medication ever since then" Jackie said. "I was born with an eye disease and I should have already gone blind by now. Charlie needs constant meds and I need glasses; I can barely see the board in class and I sit in the front row. The orphanage isn't going to spend money on us; people won't even come in to adopt us. They're saving all their money making sure the babies are adoptable. Unless the government changes our living conditions that's just how things are" Jackie explained.

'I have got to get Charlie and Jackie out of that place' Riza thought.

By the weekend, Charlie was still in the hospital leaving Jackie alone and bored. Roy and Riza were working all weekend so she couldn't go be with them. Jackie was sitting on the back patio, smoking a cigarette and reading an alchemy book.

"Hey pretty girl" She looked up and saw Marth walking on the patio.

"Hey you" Jackie said smiling.

"Can I have one of those?" Marth asked as he sat down across from her.

"Sure" Jackie said popping one of his mouth and lighting it for him.

Marth took a drag. "Thank you"

"What brings you by?" Jackie asked.

"Haven't you heard?" Marth asked tapping his cigarette against the ash tray. "There's been a lot of crime going around. The state alchemists' pocket watches are being stolen and all the military property is being stolen" Marth said.

"Well you shouldn't have to worry about me" Jackie said. "I'm not in the military"

"You never know that might change. The pretty girls might be who they're coming after first" Marth said.

"Aww you think I'm pretty" Jackie said smiling.

"Of course" Marth said which made Jackie giggle. "How's your sister doing?" Marth asked.

"She's getting released on Monday" Jackie said tapping the ash off her cigarette. "I'm just ready for her to come back here" Jackie said. "I would say home but I consider this place my prison for another two years" Jackie said.

"How about when you turn eighteen you come live with me?" Marth asked.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked.

"I mean I'm going to Central University and I'm moving into an apartment close to the university. I know the government isn't going to help the wards after they age out of the system. I don't want you to end up like those other wards. You can just stay with me and we'll go from there" Marth said.

It all happened so fast. Jackie snatched the cigarette from his mouth and from hers. She leaned over the table and grabbed his cheeks and pressed her lips to his.

'I've never had this many people care about me before' Jackie thought happily.

That Monday morning, Riza had taken the morning off to take Charlie home. She opened the door and was shocked to see Roy already there helping Charlie out of bed. She had been given lots antibiotics but they caused some drowsiness and she was fast asleep.

"General what're you doing here?" Riza asked.

"Riza please you can call me Roy when we're alone" Roy said smiling. "I wanted to be here with you when Charlie got out of the hospital" Roy said.

"Are you sure you just didn't want the morning off?" Riza asked raising an eyebrow.

"…Of course not" Roy said. "How about we get her signed out and in bed?" Roy asked.

"Lets" Riza said smiling.

Charlie let out a groan as she woke up to Jackie's big icy blue eyes near her face.

"Ah! Jacqueline don't do that!" Charlie said pushing Jackie out of her face. "Where are we?" Charlie asked sitting up.

"Are you really that sick? We're in our room at Ms. Riza's house" Jackie said. "Look Charlie we gotta talk" Jackie said.

"What is it?" Charlie asked rubbing her eyes.

"Word's getting around town with the stolen pocket watches and stolen military property. Not just the military but the civilians too" Jackie said. "At this rate with all the publicity people are going to start poking around" Jackie said.

"How did you find this out?" Charlie asked.

"Marth told me…before I kissed him" Jackie said.

"Wait what?!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Shh!" Jackie said putting her hand on Charlie's mouth. "You're delirious" Jackie said. "I'll talk about how I kissed a totally hot guy first and you didn't" Jackie said smiling.

"There's nothing we can do about that now. We have to just keep going until we get caught. We're wards this was going to happen at some point" Charlie said. "Us going to jail and all" Charlie said.

"Oh good you're up" Riza said as she walked in. "How are you feeling?" Riza asked.

"Better" Charlie said.

"Well I've got some good news, Winry Rockbell is coming to Central soon to work on your grandfather" Riza said smiling.

"Ms. Riza you got her? You actually got her?" Jackie asked happily.

"I sure did" Riza said.

"That's so great; how much do we owe her?" Charlie asked.

"Don't worry about it girls I've covered it" Riza said.

"Colonel you didn't have to do that" Jackie said.

"Yea that's why we were saving up the money" Charlie said.

"Don't worry about it girls and don't worry about paying me back either" Riza said.

"Then when Charlie is feeling better can we go to the prison and tell him the good news?" Jackie asked.

"I don't see why not" Riza said. "C'mon Jackie let's let your sister rest some more" Riza said.

"Yes ma'am" Jackie said crawling off the bed.

"We're going to talk about that thing later Jacqueline" Charlie said.

"Yea, yea, yea" Jackie said closing the door.

"What do you need to talk about later?" Riza asked.

"Charlie is just jealous that I kissed Marth before she kissed Alex" Jackie said.

"Marth kissed you?" Riza asked.

"Actually I kissed him; I literally grabbed his cheeks and kissed him" Jackie said. "I did want to kiss him but mainly it was to do it before Charlie I did. I won she lost end of story" Jackie said with a shrug.

"But you do actually like Marth; you're not just using him to make your sister jealous? It's not nice to use people" Riza said.

"I know, I know I like Marth he's a great guy" Jackie said nodding her head. "Don't worry I'll have him ask you for a date just like Alexander did with Charlotte" Jackie said.

"Well good now what would you like for dinner?" Riza asked.

"Spaghetti please" Jackie said happily.

"You got it" Riza said before she walked into the kitchen.

A week later, Charlie and Jackie were impatiently waiting to meet see their grandfather. They were standing being patted down by security. Charlie is wearing red and white striped sweater, a red skater skirt, red leggings, and red high heels. Jackie is wearing black sweater with white stars, green flannel skinny jeans, and black combat wedges.

"Alright that's enough!" Jackie exclaimed causing security to back away.

"Alright" One of the men said clearing his throat. "They're clear"

"Damn right we are" Jackie said. "Fucking pervert" Jackie said before they walked into the seating area but not before Charlie kicked one of security guards in the shin.

"Ah!" He said grabbing his knee.

"Hi!" Charlie said happily waving to her grandfather walked in.

"Come here you old coot" Jackie said happily hugging him.

"How have you been Gran? You've been staying out of trouble?" Charlie asked.

"For the most part" Thomas 'Gran' Kingsly said as they sat down.

"We've got some good news" Charlie said.

"You're getting a new arm!" Jackie said happily. "We got the best automail mechanic in all of Amestris" Jackie said.

"That's great girls I really appreciate it" Thomas said smiling. "How did you get the money?" Thomas asked patting the joint where his arm was.

"The less you know the better" Jackie said with a wink.

"Ah so I may or may not have a feeling that you two may or may not be behind all the crimes that have been happening in Central" Thomas said.

"Not all the crimes" Charlie said.

"There are rapists and murderers and stuff" Jackie said.

"But that other stuff may or may not be true" Charlie said.

"I see" Thomas said.

"Do you have any…?" Jackie said pausing to look for the right word. "Tips that might help us" Jackie said.

"I may or may not have a little something hidden underneath a dumpster on 22nd street" Thomas said as Charlie and Jackie nodded their heads. "Who's the blonde lady?" Thomas asked.

"That's Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye she's really super nice" Charlie said smiling.

"She looks a lot like your mother" Thomas said smiling which made Charlie and Jackie smile.

"She lets us stay at her house when we don't feel like staying at the orphanage" Jackie said.

"Is she thinking about adopting you?" Thomas asked.

"I don't exactly know" Charlie said looking at Riza talk to a guard.

"If she's as nice you say I hope she does" Thomas said.

"Us too" Jackie said nodding her head.

"We have to go we have things to do" Charlie said as she and Jackie stood up. They gave their grandfather a hug before they walked over to Riza.

"Did you girls have a good visit?" Riza asked.

"Yes ma'am" Charlie said.

"He's excited about the arm" Jackie said.

"Well that's good hopefully Winry will arrive soon" Riza said.

"Me too" Charlie said.

"I have to get back to work so I'll drop you off at the orphanage. If your workers allow you can spend the night tonight" Riza said.

"Of course they will" Charlie said smiling.

"You're you!" Jackie said happily.

Riza smiled. "C'mon girls" Riza said.

"Shot gun!" Charlie said happily running towards Riza's car.

"No fair!" Jackie said running after her.

Riza smiled again before she walked towards the car.

After Riza dropped them off, the twins quickly went to the location their grandfather told them about.

"Push, push, push!" Charlie exclaimed as she and Jackie tried to move the dumpster. Charlie pushed from one side while Jackie pulled from another side.

"Pull, pull, pull!" Jackie exclaimed as they successfully moved dumpster. "Got it" Jackie said as the pushed away the dirt. "Stiletto knifes" Jackie said picking up the one of the black handle.

"Yea I can put a new handle on this one" Charlie said picking up the one with a white handle. "And a pistol and some bullets" Charlie said holding up the gun and loading it.

"Please no!" They heard someone exclaim.

"What was that?" Jackie asked.

"That came from the apartment: c'mon! Someone might be in trouble!" Charlie said before they quickly ran upstairs. They reached the fourth floor and Charlie put her against the door to hear another scream. "It's this one" Charlie said trying to open the door. "It's locked" Charlie said pulling out a lock picking kit.

"You carry around a lock picking kit with you?" Jackie asked confused.

"Of course; how do you think we escaped the cages at the circus?" Charlie asked.

"…Right" Jackie said rubbing the back of her head. "Let's not talk about that…ever" Jackie said.

"Right; remember Elizabeth Kingsly didn't raise someone who doesn't come unprepared" Charlie said as they slowly opened the door. They walked inside and saw a mother and daughter tied up in their living room. Before they could say anything, Charlie and Jackie quickly put their fingers to their lips indicating for them to be quiet.

"Where are they?" Charlie mouthed.

"In the kitchen" The mother said quietly.

Charlie and Jackie quietly snuck into kitchen and saw two burglars raiding the kitchen with their backs towards them. Charlie pulled out her stiletto knife and counted to three. On three they jumped on the robbers' backs and stabbed them in the chest, causing them to crumble to the ground.

"Hey what's going on in here?" A third robber said as he walked in. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed. Charlie reacted quickly, she pulled out her revolver and shot the man in the knee.

"I think that's all of them any more would have come out after the shot" Charlie said putting the revolver in her back pocket.

"I'll go untie the hostages and we can get out of here. It's best we not be around when the military shows up" Jackie said.

"Right" Charlie said.

"You never saw us okay we were never here" Jackie said as she untied them.

"But" The mother started.

"We were never here. Call the military police but we were never here" Charlie said before they crawled out the window.

"Phew!" Charlie and Jackie exclaimed as they arrived back in their room at the orphanage.

"That was a close one" Charlie said. "But we did something good"

"Yea I really didn't want that little girl to get hurt" Jackie said.

"Yea I feel you" Charlie said nodding her head.

"Charlie? Jackie?" A voice asked.

"Ah!" Charlie and Jackie exclaimed turning around to see Riza standing at the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you" Riza said with a small chuckle. "There was a break in down the street. Are you girls okay? Did you hear anything?" Riza asked.

"No ma'am" Charlie said.

"Yea we didn't hear anything" Jackie said.

"Alright" Riza said with a sigh. "And I also wanted to tell you that the Hughes have invited you to their annual Christmas" Riza said

"Yea sure sounds fun" Charlie said.

"Speaking of Christmas it's in a couple of weeks" Jackie said.

"Yes it is first Christmas the General and I have had off in years" Riza said.

"We were wondering if we could spend Christmas Eve and Christmas with you" Charlie said.

"In this little weird family thing we're doing" Jackie said.

"I like our weird family thing" Riza said smiling. "And I would love for you to spend Christmas with me" Riza said. "I have to get going but we'll talk later okay?" Riza asked.

"Yes ma'am" Charlie and Jackie said hugging her before she left.

"Oh man that means we have to get her something for Christmas" Charlie said.

"Aww shit" Jackie said.

On Christmas Eve the night of the Christmas party at the Hughes', Charlie was still looking for something to wear. Jackie was sitting in the chair reading a book completely dressed. Jackie was sitting in a chair reading a book as she waited impatiently.

"Charlotte Alessandria Giulietta Lynnette della Kingsly will you please get dressed?" Jackie asked putting her book aside.

"Jacqueline please! This is important!" Charlie exclaimed sticking her head out of the closet. "I need to pick the right dress! Mr. Hughes is friends with Major General Bennett. That means Alex is going to be at the party. I want to look nice!" Charlie exclaimed as she threw her many dresses out the closet.

"Please Charlotte you haven't kissed him like I have kissed Marth" Jackie said before Charlie threw a dress at her head.

"I'm still upset about that Jacqueline!" Charlie said.

"I know that's why I said it" Jackie said.

"We all just can't put on black and walk out when we want Jacqueline Aria" Charlie said.

"Of course you can I do it all the time" Jackie said. "Look can you seriously pick something? Ms. Riza and the General are going to be here soon. Thank god your hair and makeup are already done" Jackie said focusing on her book.

"Fine, fine" Charlie said with a sigh walking back into the closet.

Riza smiled as she sat in her car waiting for Roy to come out. She was looking down at the official paperwork to adopt Charlie and Jackie. It had already been started and she was going to show it to the twins at the Christmas party. They always said that they were a family and it was time to start making it official.

A knock came to her window she looked up and saw Roy standing outside her car.

"Hey move over I'm driving you" Roy said. Riza let out a groan before she scooted over.

"What's that?" Roy asked slipping into the car.

"It's the official paper work to adopt Charlie and Jackie" Riza said slipping it back into the folder. "I'm going to show to the girls at the Christmas Party" Riza said.

"That's great Colonel I'm sure that'll make Charlie and Jackie very happy. They told me that haven't had a nice Christmas in a while" Roy said.

"They told you that?" Riza asked a little shocked.

"You're not the only they talk to Colonel. Sure they trust you the most but they talk to me too" Roy said. "They're good kids"

"You're right they are" Riza said with a small smile. She couldn't wait to see the looks on the twins' faces when she showed them the paperwork.


	5. Chapter 5

Roy and Riza pulled up in front of the orphanage. Roy honked the horn and Charlie and Jackie quickly walked out. Charlie was wearing a white pea coat over her dress. Jackie as wearing a dark grey pea coat over her dress. Roy got out of the car and opened the door for the twins. The twins silently got into the car.

"You girls okay?" Roy asked as he got into the driver's seat.

"We're fine some people just take their precious time getting ready" Jackie said before Charlie shot her a glare. "I'm just going to sit over here with my little brother, Black Hayate" Jackie said putting Black Hayate on her lap.

"Hey be nice it's Christmas Eve" Riza said.

"Speaking of Christmas are you coming over tomorrow General?" Jackie asked.

"Yea you can't spend Christmas alone" Charlie said.

"Well girls I guess that's up to the Lieutenant Colonel" Roy said smirking at Riza. "What do you say Riza?" Roy asked.

"I have no problem with that" Riza said.

"Yay" Charlie said happily as Jackie clapped her hands. "Ms. Riza what exactly is a tree trimming party?" Charlie asked.

"Yea not that I don't like the Hughes's and all but can't they trim their own tree?" Jackie asked.

"That's the point of the party girls" Roy said.

"Yea we trim the tree and put ornaments on it" Riza said. "Then we sit down and eat Christmas ever dinner" Riza said.

"Seems legit" Charlie said.

"I guess" Jackie said with a shrug.

They arrived at the Hughes' house and Jackie rang the doorbell.

"Roy! Riza! You made it! And you bought the twins" Maes said happily. "Come on in" Maes said.

"Charlie, Jackie would you like me to take your coats?" Gracia asked.

"Yes ma'am" Charlie said as they took off their coats. Charlie is wearing a white dress that hung slightly off her shoulders. Jackie is wearing black long sleeve dress.

"Jacqueline I love you dress wherever did you get it?" Gracia asked.

"Charlie makes custom dresses I guess she is good for something" Jackie said.

"Thanks Jacqueline" Charlie sad sarcastically.

"No prob bob" Jackie said smiling.

"You're very talented" Gracia said smiling.

"Thank you Mrs. Hughes at least someone appreciates me" Charlie said glaring at her sister.

While the adults were setting up for dinner, Charlie and Alex were sitting on the couch.

"Can I give you your Christmas present now? I want to see you tomorrow but I don't know if I'm going to be able to slip away" Alex said.

"Sure you can give it to me" Charlie said.

"Alright here you go" Alex said handing her a little wrapped package. It was a cream color with a floral print.

"Oh man this wrapping paper is beautiful" Charlie said.

"It made me think of you" Alex said which made Charlie smile. "Well? Go ahead and open it" Alex said.

"Okay" Charlie said gently opening it so not to rip the paper. It was a raspberry pink journal with her name on it.

"It's for your alchemy notes you're always writing them down on little pieces of papers. This way you have them all in one place" Alex said.

"And it's in my favorite color" Charlie said smiling. "Thank you Alexander I love it" Charlie said kissing his cheek.

"Charlie, Jackie" Roy said interrupting them. "Come to dinner please" Roy said poking his head in from the kitchen.

"Yes sir" Charlie and Jackie before they walked into the dining room.

"I don't think the General like that too much" Jackie said with a small smirk as they sat down at the dining room table. "He's so protective" Jackie said. "I kinda love it it's kinda like having a father" Jackie said smiling.

"I know I would have just appreciated it if he would have waited a couple of seconds longer" Charlie said with a groan.

"Did I miss dinner?" A voice say.

"Winry you made it!" Maes said happily. "Charlie, Jackie this is" Maes said before Jackie cut him off.

"Winry Rockbell!" Jackie said happily as she and Charlie stood up. "We are so happy you're here! You're still going to work on our grandfather's arm?" Jackie asked as Charlie happily shook her hand.

"Um excuse me who are you?" Winry asked completely confused.

Maes let out a small chuckle. "Winry this is Charlotte and Jacqueline Kingsly. The Lieutenant Colonel has been…sponsoring them for a while" Maes said.

"Oh well that's nice" Winry said smiling.

"Our grandfather is a prisoner at the military state prison" Charlie said.

"But he's really nice! And he really needs an arm" Jackie said. "He's skinny he's about 50 pounds soaking wet" Jackie said.

"Don't worry girls I've got all of my equipment back in my hotel room" Winry said smiling.

"Yay!" Charlie and Jackie said happily.

"Alright Elysia you get to open one present before Santa brings the rest in the morning" Maes said happily.

"Yes Elysia, Santa was very nice and bought you one early last night" Gracia said.

"Yay!" Elysia said as her mother handed it to her.

"Well?" Charlie asked.

"Go ahead and open it sweet pea" Jackie said.

"Look mommy! Look daddy! Santa bought me nail polish! Now I can have my nails done just like Charlie and Jackie" Elysia said holding up the little nail polish set.

"That's great sweetie" Gracia said smiling.

"Charlie, Jackie looks like Santa bought you something too" Roy said as Riza handed a long envelope to Charlie.

"Really? Is that allowed?" Charlie said as she and Jackie looked at in confusion.

"Yea we don't even live here" Jackie said.

"Go ahead girls" Maes said excited for the girls to see their present.

"Well alright" Charlie said with a shrug. Jackie ripped the tab open then Charlie pulled out the documents inside. "This is adoption paperwork" Charlie said. "There's packets for me and Jackie in here" Charlie said as Jackie took her packet.

"Ms. Riza you want to adopt Charlie and I?" Jackie asked.

"Together?" Charlie asked.

"Yes I could never dream of separating you two. The system is still a little messy so the initial interview isn't until the spring but" Riza said before she was cut off by the twins hugging her.

"We love you so much" Charlie said tearing up.

"You're like the most amazing person ever" Jackie said also tearing up.

Riza quickly hugged them back. "I love you too" Riza said.

Roy smiled as he watched the scene. Riza was going to make a great mother.

On Christmas morning, Riza was fast asleep in her bed when she felt someone shaking her.

"Mom hey mom" A voice said. She opened her eyes and saw Charlie and Jackie staring at her.

"Good morning!" Charlie and Jackie said happily.

"What did you call me?" Riza asked.

"Well mom of course" Charlie said.

"Yea you're our momma" Jackie said.

Riza smiled sleepily. "That's right I am" Riza said.

"Well c'mon we've got to open our presents" Jackie said excited. "I've got my ugly Christmas sweater on and everything. See it says 'Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Animals" Jackie said moving her hair so Riza could read it. "What does you do Charlie?" Jackie asked.

"Mine just lights up" Charlie said pressing a button causing the Christmas tree on her sweater to light up.

"Oooo" Jackie said amazed.

"We even got one for Black Hayate" Charlie said holding up Black Hayate in his Christmas sweater. Black Hayate let out a happy yip. "We can't open presents yet Mr. Mustang isn't here" Charlie said.

"Well let's go get him! I want to see what Momma got me!" Jackie said.

"How about this? How about I start breakfast and you go get Major General Mustang?" Riza asked.

"Really mom?" Charlie asked.

"Yea you're the last person I expect to let us do that" Jackie said confused.

"Everyone needs a nice little wake up call" Riza said with a small smile.

"Sweet!" Jackie said happily. "C'mon Black Hayate" Jackie said clipping the leash on the dog.

"General!" Charlie said knocking on Roy's door.

"C'mon General!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Charlie? Jackie?" Roy asked sleepily as he opened the door.

"Merry Christmas" Charlie and Jackie said happily.

"Merry Christmas" Roy said tiredly rubbing his eyes. "What're you doing here?" Roy asked.

"What part of Merry Christmas do you not understand?" Jackie asked.

"You're supposed to have Christmas at our house" Charlie said. "Mom's making breakfast and everything"

"Girls I was thinking about coming a little later around lunch time?" Roy asked.

"No, no, no!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Every other child in Central is opening their presents right now. We want to open our presents too" Jackie said.

"You're sixteen" Roy said.

"Fifteen actually" Charlie said.

"Sixteen in June" Jackie said.

"And we haven't a good Christmas since we were eight" Charlie said.

"Listen Mr. Mustang we already got the best Christmas present. We got a lovely woman who wants to be our mother" Jackie said. "We just want you spend a nice Christmas with us" Jackie said.

Roy let out a smirk and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright you win" Roy said. "Come inside out of the cold and I'll got get dressed" Roy said.

"Exploring Mr. Mustang's house!" Jackie said happily.

"I call his books" Charlie said as they ran past him. Black Hayate yipping lightly.

Roy let out a sigh before he closed the door and walked upstairs. Roy came back down dressed in a grey sweater with a white collared shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"Charlie, Jackie where you?" Roy asked before he walked into his study and saw Charlie and Jackie looking at a book.

"How'd you score an apartment with a study Major General?" Charlie asked.

"Yea look at all these books" Jackie said handing the book to him.

"I tend to look for apartments that have that extra space for all my alchemy books" Roy said. "So you girls are into alchemy" Roy said.

"Yea we got a bunch of alchemy books in the inheritance but nothing like this" Charlie said.

"We better get going sir" Jackie said oddly similar to how Riza says it.

"Yea Mom's got breakfast" Charlie said.

"You're right" Roy said. "Carry these for me they're presents" Roy said handing them to Charlie.

"You didn't wrap these did you General?" Jackie asked picking one up.

"No I didn't have the time; Gracia Hughes wrapped them for me" Roy said. "Let's go" Roy said locking his apartment before they got into Roy's car.

Riza was finishing up making breakfast when she heard a car pull up. She pushed back the curtains and saw Roy and the twins get out of his car.

"I was wondering when you were coming back" Riza said. "I thought I was going to have to come out and look for you" Riza said as the girls and Black Hayate ran into the house. "Merry Christmas, sir" Riza said as Roy walked up to her.

"Just Roy today Riza" Roy said handing Riza her present. "Merry Christmas"

"Thank you Roy" Riza said smiling.

After breakfast, Roy and Riza sat on the couch as they watched Charlie and Jackie open their presents under the tree.

"Nice Christmas tree" Roy said.

"The girls did it" Riza said. "I walked in from work and it was here" Riza said taking a sip of her hot cocoa.

"Thank you for the earrings Mr. Mustang" Charlie said looking at the pearl earrings Roy had gotten her.

"Yea now I have a pair of earrings for my third hole" Jackie said putting them in a lobe hole.

"Here you go Riza" Roy said handing her a present.

"Go on mom open it!" Jackie said happily.

Riza opened it to see a silver necklace with two little pearls hanging off of it.

"Do you like it?" Charlie asked smiling.

"It's a mommy necklace" Jackie said smiling.

"The girls helped me; the little pearls are for the girls' birthday" Roy said.

"In June" Charlie said.

"I love it thank you Roy" Riza said smiling.

"Here open this one" Charlie said holding up another one.

"Alright, alright" Riza said opening it. It was another silver necklace with two little heart shaped holes cut out of it.

"See? The little hearts are right here" Charlie said as she and Jackie held up two little heart shaped necklaces. Charlie's was gold and Jackie was still silver.

"I love it girls" Riza said smiling. "Are you girls having a good Christmas?" Riza asked.

"Yes ma'am" Charlie said ecstatic.

"This like best Christmas ever" Jackie said happily which made both Roy and Riza smile.

It was a week after Christmas, and Charlie and Jackie were finally allowed to visit their grandfather who had recently gotten his automail surgery. They walked into his hospital room and saw him lying on the bed with his shiny new arm. He was hooked up to oxygen with an IV in his flesh arm.

"Hi Gran" Charlie said gently.

"Late Merry Christmas" Jackie said gently patting his head.

"Late Merry Christmas" Thomas said quietly.

"That surgery took a lot out of you huh?" Charlie asked.

"Yea but every time I look at this arm I can think of my beautiful granddaughters" Thomas said looking at the arm.

"We've got good news Gran" Jackie said. "Ms. Riza is adopting us we've even been calling her mom now" Jackie said.

"That's wonderful but I don't ever want you to forget your mother" Thomas said.

"Of course not" Charlie said with a small smile.

"My idiot son didn't deserve a kick ass lady like your mom" Thomas said. "She could be sweet as pie but she could put in your place if need be" Thomas said.

"Don't worry Gran I have her and daddy's picture right here" Jackie said handing Thomas the picture of his son and his daughter-in-law on their wedding.

"I always hated that long hair" Thomas said looking at Andrew's ponytail. "Ah I miss my son he was a good boy" Thomas said sadly wiping a tear away.

"We miss him too" Charlie said nodding his head.

"And I miss my Sylvie too" Thomas said looking up talking about twins' grandmother who had died a year before their parents did due to pneumonia. "I wouldn't probably wouldn't be where I am if she was still here" Thomas said.

"Here I know it's not much but I think you'll like it" Charlie said handing it to him. Thomas opened it not use to the other arm. "Oh there she is there's my Sylvie" Thomas said holding up the framed picture of his late wife when she was the twins' age. "Thank you girls this is what I needed" Thomas said which made Charlie and Jackie smile.

"Girls I'm afraid visiting hours is over" The nurse said.

"Yes ma'am" Charlie and Jackie said. Charlie and Jackie each kissed his forehead before they walked out. They walked out into the hallway and saw Riza sitting in the hallway.

"Mom" Charlie called out.

"Oh" Riza said closing her book. "Did you girls have a good visit?" Riza asked.

"He's still a little sore but he's good" Charlie said.

"He liked his Christmas present" Jackie said.

"Well that's good" Riza said. "Let's go get some dinner" Riza said.

"Let's go call the General; Charlotte you got any change?" Jackie asked.

"Yep!" Charlie said pulling out her coin purse from her purse.

"Girls wait!" Riza said as the girls ran off.

Charlie and Jackie found a payphone. Jackie picked up the phone and Charlie quickly put the change in.

"Hurry up before she comes!" Charlie said happily jumping up and down slightly.

"Okay, okay" Jackie said quickly dialing Roy's house number.

Roy was sitting in his living room reading a book when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Roy asked.

"Hi General!" Jackie said happily. "We want you to come over for dinner" Jackie said holding the phone between her and Charlie.

"We're getting sandwiches from the deli. We'll get you a nice roast beef sandwich just meet us at the house okay?" Charlie said.

"Alright I guess" Roy said slightly confused.

"Alright love you mean it bye!" Charlie and Jackie said happily before Jackie hung up the phone.

"Girls there you are" Riza said as she walked over.

"We're going to the deli to get dinner" Jackie said.

"We'll meet you back at the house" Charlie said before they quickly ran out.

"Get out of here! I don't have any more money!" The deli owner Mr. Rice exclaimed throwing things as Charlie and Jackie walked in.

"Whoa, whoa!" Charlie exclaimed.

"It's just us little Charlie and Jackie Kingsly from 7th street" Jackie said holding it up hands.

"Oh girls I am so sorry" Mr. Rice said. "Those damn gangster have been trying to shake me for my money" Mr. Rice said.

"Are you sure it's not for sandwiches?" Jackie asked.

"Jacqueline" Charlie scolded.

"You can handle them right? You're not scared of those gangsters?" Mr. Rice pleaded. "Please this is my family's income we're talking about"

Charlie and Jackie let out a groan. They were trying to be a straight path since they were being on adopted. They didn't want to disappoint Riza. But they didn't want anyone they knew to get bullied by some stupid gangsters.

"Mr. Rice we can do it" Charlie said.

"But you never saw us we only came here for delicious hot sandwiches" Jackie said handing him a list of sandwiches.

"Yes, yes of course" Mr. Rice said. "The sandwiches are on me of course" Mr. Rice said before he quickly turned around to make the food. Charlie took Jackie's shoulder and they turned around.

"Charlie I don't think I like this" Jackie said.

"I don't like this either; we haven't stolen anything military wise in the past two weeks. It's like a new record for us" Charlie said. "But we can't just let him get bullied"

"So what do we do?" Jackie asked.

"If we're going to do this we're going to have to be careful" Charlie said. "After this we're done we're clean. We finally have something to live for. Okay?" Charlie said.

"Okay" Jackie said nodding her head.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry the twins bothered you, Major General" Riza said as she and Roy set the table.

"It's okay you know I don't mind" Roy said. "It's better than sitting at home alone. I just wish they'd let you and adopt the girls. I don't know why it's taking so long" Roy said.

"The twins' caseworker has moved out of the city. It's going to take a while to find them a new one" Riza said. "It's going to be a while considering the girls are going to be out of the system in three years" Riza said.

"It shouldn't be too hard they're military orphans and you're in the military" Roy said.

"Thank you General" Riza said.

"Riza please" Roy said. "It's Roy"

"Yes Roy" Riza said with a small smile.

Charlie and Jackie walked with twin sighs and Charlie closed the door with a slam.

"Hey no slamming please" Riza said as she and Roy walked out from the kitchen. "Is something wrong girls?" Riza asked.

"The deli owner is getting shook down by some stupid gangsters" Jackie said.

"I'm sorry girls I know he's your friend" Riza said.

"And the same time you don't need to be dealing with gangsters. Let General Bennett and his men of the military police handle it" Roy said.

"Yes sir" Charlie and Jackie said with a sigh.

A few nights later, Riza was sitting in her living room reading a book with Black Hayate at her feet. Charlie and Jackie were at General Bennett's house hanging out with Alex and Marth. Riza was about to pick up the phone to call him when Charlie and Jackie walked in. Jackie closed the door and pressed her forehead against it.

"Hey I was just about to call the General's house" Riza said putting the phone down. "Is everything okay?" Riza asked.

"Yes ma'am" Jackie said plopping down on the couch.

"Did something happen with Marth?" Riza asked.

"He was fine like he always is" Jackie said with a sigh. "This whole adoption thing is making me anxious" Jackie said not completely lying.

"I know girls" Riza said smiling. "Hopefully it will go smoothly seeing how I'm in the military" Riza said. "It just takes a little patience" Riza said.

Charlie and Jackie let out a groan as they looked at each other.

When spring finally came, Charlie and Jackie were excited for Riza's meeting with social services. Charlie and Alex were walking to the diner to get some milkshakes.

"I am so glad its warmer" Charlie said. She was wearing the same thing as the doll she had given Elysia.

"Me too" Alex said looking at her outfit.

Charlie playfully pushed him. "You're such a pervert" Charlie said with a small laugh which made Alex laugh as well.

"Oh no" Alex said with his smile quickly dropping.

"What is it?" Charlie asked as two girls walked towards them.

"Is this who you're hanging around now Alexander? Common street trash?" His ex-girlfriend Samantha 'Sammie' Stately asked.

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked immediately offended as Alex held her back.

"You must give it to her Sammie she does look nice" Her older sister and Marth's ex-girlfriend Robin Stately said. "Where'd you get that outfit? Did you steal it?" Robin asked.

Charlie let out a scoff. "I'm a costume designer I make clothes" Charlie said.

"…So you make dresses?" Robin asked. "Make me a dress for the Ms. Central pageant" Robin demanded.

"No" Charlie said simply.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"Because I don't want to" Charlie said. "Alexander can we please go now?" Charlie asked.

"Gladly" Alex said taking Charlie's hand and walking off.

"Who were those girls?" Charlie asked.

"Robin and Samantha Stately their dad is the state lawyer for the military. They're super rich and they thing they're entitled to everything. Sadly I dated Samantha for four months" Alex said.

"You dated that monster?" Charlie asked.

"We all make mistakes" Alex said with a simple blush. "Besides I like hanging out with a girl like you now" Alex said wrapping an arm around her shoulders which made Charlie smile.

Later that evening, Charlie and Jackie were sitting in their room playing cards when Charlie was told that she had a visitor. Expecting Alex, Roy, or Riza she opened door and was swiftly met with a fist to the face knocking her down. She stood up grabbing her now bleeding eye. She saw Robin and Sammie's mother Georgina Stately.

"The next time my beautiful daughter ask you to do something you better do it! My husband is the lawyer of the state I can have you thrown in jail!" Georgina said before she stormed off.

Charlie let out a small scoff before she closed the door. She opened the door back to her room and Jackie quickly stood up.

"Charlie! What the heck happened?!" Jackie exclaimed.

"I think Mrs. Stately just punched me in the face" Charlie said stood in shock.

"Who?" Jackie asked.

"Mrs. Stately she's the lawyer of the state's wife. Her daughter wanted me to make a dress for her but I said no" Charlie said as Jackie quickly put bandage on her eye.

"Charlie, Jackie your mother's here to pick you up for the weekend" A worker said.

"Damn it mom is going to flip" Jackie said.

"Just stall her" Charlie said.

"WHAT?!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Just stall her for like ten minutes" Charlie said before she quickly ran into the bathroom.

Jackie let out a groan before she walked downstairs to see Riza.

"Hello mother" Jackie said.

"Hello Jacqueline I have good news for you. My grandparents are back in town and they want to meet you" Riza said.

"Tonight?" Jackie asked. "Oh man" Jackie said quietly with wide eyes.

'Is something wrong sweetheart?" Riza asked.

"Yes I mean no I mean…maybe" Jackie said grabbing the side of her head. "Gah! Mrs. Stately punched Charlie in the face!" Jackie exclaimed.

"What?!" Riza exclaimed.

"Mrs. Stately's daughter wanted Charlie to make her a dress but Charlie didn't want to" Jackie said. "Oh god Charlie is going to kill me" Jackie said pulling at her hair.

"You call that stalling Jacqueline?" Charlie asked as she walked out with a patch on her eye.

"Charlotte oh my god" Riza said hugging her close. "Why were you hiding this from me?" Riza asked.

"I didn't want you to worry" Charlie said.

"Charlie I'm your mother I'm going to be your mother. Of course I'm going to worry about you. I know you girls haven't had someone care about you in a long time. You're my children and I care okay?" Riza asked.

"Yes ma'am" Charlie and Jackie said.

"It's not like we can do anything" Charlie said with a shrug.

"Yea she's like the head lawyer's wife she'll just get off everything" Jackie said.

"Don't worry girls we'll think of something" Riza said. "For now we should put off on meeting your great-grandfather" Riza said.

"Aww man" Charlie and Jackie said disappointed.

"Just two weeks; we'll have a nice dinner and then the meeting with social services will be the next day" Riza said.

"Yes ma'am" Charlie and Jackie said disappointed.

Later that night, Jackie snuck out of the house over to the Stately's mansion. She was getting ready to strike when she felt something tap her shoulder.

"AH!" Jackie exclaimed creating an ice shard in her hand. She quickly turned around and saw Charlie.

"You gonna stab me in the face with that?" Charlie asked with a smirk.

"Man you scared me" Jackie said.

"I couldn't let you get revenge without me" Charlie said. "I am the one with a busted eye" Charlie said pointing to her eye patch.

"If it makes you feel better you make a cute pirate" Jackie said.

"Aww thank you" Charlie said smiling.

"So I was just going to use my water alchemy to create giant blocks of pink icebergs surrounding their house" Jackie said.

"Why pink?" Charlie asked confused.

"Marshall told me his ex-girlfriend's favorite color was pink. I thought she might like it if her home was surrounded by pink death!" Jackie exclaimed before Charlie quickly covered her mouth.

"Jacqueline please he's not even your boyfriend" Charlie said.

"He likes me and that's all that matters besides we have" Jackie said before Charlie rolled her eyes and cut her off.

"You've kissed I know" Charlie said. "Now about your plan" Charlie said with a smirk as she noticed an electric box on a pole that connected to the Stately's mansion. "I can use my lightning alchemy to knock out their electricity" Charlie said. "Then when they're in the dark you can freeze the floor. They'll be slipping around" Charlie explained.

"I love it' Jackie said as she drew a transmutation circle in the dirt.

"Perfect" Charlie said drawing the electricity from the box.

"AH!" They heard Robin and Sammie exclaimed.

"Daddy what happened to all the lights?" Sammie asked as Jackie activated the transmutation circle.

"AH!" They heard the family exclaimed.

"C'mon let's get out of here" Jackie said noticing the little ball of lightning still in Charlie's hand. "What're you going to do with that?" Jackie asked.

"Hmm" Charlie said before she shot the lightning into the sky causing a rain cloud to form. Jackie let out a huge smile as rain started to fall. "Now we can leave" Charlie said before they snuck away.

A few days later, Charlie and Jackie were riding with Riza and Roy to meet their future Great-Grandfather. Of course Grumman wanted Roy to come to dinner.

"Whoa!" Jackie exclaimed pressing her face against the glass of the back car seat. "Look at this huge house!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Oh" Charlie said as a butler opened her car door. "Thank you" Charlie said with a small bow. "Mother why didn't you tell us your grandfather is the Furher of the whole country? I would have worn a different dress. I mean it's barely spring; is it too early to wear florals?" Charlie asked. Jackie let a small shrug.

"Don't worry girls I'm sure the Furher won't mind" Riza said as Jackie rung the doorbell.

"Riza you finally made it!" Grumman said happily as the door flung open. "And this must be Charlotte and Jacqueline" Grumman said.

"Hi" Charlie and Jackie said smiling.

"Come on in" Grumman said. "The dinner is being put on the table as we speak. Marie darling, Riza finally made it and she bought the twins…and General Mustang!" Grumman said happily.

"Riza darling" Riza's grandmother Marie Grumman said smiling as she came down the stairs.

"Hello grandmother" Riza said hugging her. "You remember Major General Mustang" Riza said.

"Nice to see you again First Lady Grumman" Roy said greeting her with a small peck. "We missed you at the banquet" Roy said.

"Oh yes I really wanted to be there but a small emergency came up that Leroy and I had to attend to" Marie said. "So you must be Charlotte and Jacqueline" Marie said. "You are so cute I just can't stand it" Marie said excited. "I love your hair you look just like a cute little red velvet cupcake" Marie said.

"Sadly it just taste like hair" Charlie said with a shrug as Jackie nodded her head which made Marie giggle.

"How about we go to the table?" Marie asked before she and the twins walked into the dining room.

"Riza I need to talk to you in my office. General you can come with us" Grumman said.

"Uh yes sir" Riza said confused before they walked into Grumman's office. "What're doing on sir?" Riza asked.

"Riza I know you want to adopt Charlotte and Jacqueline. They seem like really nice girls" Grumman said.

"They really are" Riza said. "What's this all about?"

"Riza" Grumman said letting out a sigh. "You can't legally adopt Charlie and Jackie" Grumman said.

"What?" Roy and Riza asked shocked.

"Riza would be a wonderful mother, Charlie and Jackie absolutely love her" Roy said quickly going to Riza's side.

"And I don't disagree with you General. Riza would be a single mother. Single mothers aren't allowed to adopt in Amestris" Grumman said. "If I were to change the law now, Charlie and Jackie would be eighteen. They would be adults and it wouldn't matter" Grumman said.

Riza let out a sigh and hung her head down. She had done so much for Charlie and Jackie. Now none of it wouldn't matter because she was a single mother.

Charlie and Jackie eyed each other as Roy and Riza drove them home. They had a great dinner with Furher Grumman and his wife. They were worried about Riza who hadn't said much during dinner or during the car ride home.

"Hey mom are you okay? Did we do something wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Yea you look upset" Jackie said.

"No girls you didn't do anything wrong we'll talk about it tomorrow okay?" Riza asked.

Charlie and Jackie let out a sigh. "Yes ma'am" The twins said.

The next morning, Riza was fast asleep in bed with Black Hayate curled against her stomach. She woke up when she felt a pressure on her bed. She woke up and saw Charlie and Jackie.

"Good you're awake" Charlie said as Riza sat up.

"I have a feeling you want me to tell you what's going on" Riza said.

"Yes and you're awake so you can tell us" Jackie said as Hayate climbed into Jackie's lap to go back to sleep.

"Okay girls" Riza said with a sigh pushing back her messy hair. "You know I love you very much right?" Riza asked.

"Of course we love you too" Charlie said.

"According to the law I can't adopt you" Riza said.

"What?!" Charlie and Jackie exclaimed.

"But why you're like the perfect candidate!" Charlie exclaimed tearing up.

"I would be a single mother and single mothers can't adopt children" Riza said. "Girls I'm sorry I got your hopes up. I want to be your mother but there's just nothing I can do" Riza said. "I love you very much"

"We love you too" Charlie and Jackie said.

"…Can I go for a walk?" Charlie asked tearing up again.

"Of course sweetie just call me so I know you're okay" Riza said. She kissed Charlie's forehead before Charlie promptly left.

"Does this mean you don't love us anymore? Can we not call your mom anymore?" Jackie asked tearing up.

"Of course not sweetheart" Riza said. "Just because we're not legally family doesn't mean we're not family" Riza said hugging her.

'I don't know if I can do this anymore. I can't take the hurt anymore' Jackie thought with tears streaming down her face. She clutched Riza tight as if she was going slip away.

Later that night, Charlie laughed loudly as she exited a bar, completely drunk holding a bottle of whiskey. Riza was her last chance to have a family and the state has taken her away with their stupid two parent adoption rule. She was just going to drink her troubles away and figure out where to go from there.

"Whiskey, whiskey, fireball whiskey" Charlie sang happily. "Lots and lots and lots of apple pie shots!" Charlie sang happily as she walked in a zig zag pattern.

Alex was fast asleep in his bed when a knock came to his bedroom door.

"What the hell?" Alex asked tiredly as he opened the door. "Charlie what the hell?!" Alex exclaimed as a laughing Charlie fell into his arms.

"Look!" Charlie exclaimed loudly holding up the bottle.

"Charlie shush! My whole family is asleep how on earth did you get in here?" Alex asked.

"I opened the door silly" Charlie said holding up her locking picking kit. "Oh wait this isn't the orphanage" Charlie said opening the bottle and taking a huge swig. "I'm going out the window" Charlie said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Alex said stopping her before she could climb out the window. "What would your mother say if she saw you like this?" Alex asked.

"She's not my mother the state won't let her" Charlie said with a small pout. "She's the best person for me and they won't let me have the last name Hawkeye" Charlie said leaning against Alex's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Charlie" Alex said rubbing her back.

"…Do you have a cigarette?" Charlie asked weeping.

Alex let out a small smirk. "I'm sorry I don't. I'll steal one from my brother in the morning" Alex said rubbing her back.

Charlie let out a sniffle. "Thank you" Charlie said. "I'm so drunk" Charlie said.

"I know" Alex said. "Let's get you to bed okay?" Alex asked.

Charlie wiped her tears. "Okay" Charlie said.

The next morning, both Charlie and Jackie were gone with no trace. Riza was about to call Maes when a knock came to the door.

"Who could that be now?" Riza asked frantic. She honestly felt like her children had gone missing at his point. Riza opened the door and saw Charlie leaning against Alex. "Charlie thank god" Riza said completely relieved.

"Uh hi Colonel, Charlie kinda broke into my house last night" Alex said.

"Kinda?" Riza asked.

"Okay she broke into my house last night and snuck into my room" Alex said.

"Hi mom" Charlie said tiredly. "I'm hungover"

"Hungover?!" Riza exclaimed.

"Ah! So loud" Charlie said putting her hand over her ear.

"Thank you for bring her home Alexander" Riza said moving aside so Alex bring her inside. "Just sit her on the couch please" Riza said.

"Yes ma'am" Alex said as he sat Charlie down. "I'll see you later Charlie" Alex said.

"Yea thanks" Charlie said as Alex walked out.

"Charlotte what on earth were you thinking going out and getting drunk? How did you even get drunk anyway?" Riza asked.

"I was just upset about the whole adoption thing. I still had my fake I.D. so I got into a bar and drank 3 bottles of fireball whiskey" Charlie said. "3? 3 ½? I must have lost count; that's embarrassing" Charlie said rubbing the back of her head.

"Have you at least seen your sister?" Riza asked.

"Jackie? No I thought she was here with you" Charlie said curling up on the couch. "Oh yea that hits the spot" Charlie said relieved.

"That's it I'm calling Maes Hughes" Riza said going over to her phone. Before she picked up the phone it started ringing. "Hello?" Riza asked.

"Riza I can't believe I'm saying this but Jacqueline turned herself in" Maes said.

"What?!" Riza exclaimed.

"Jacqueline has confessed to all the crimes that has been happening that last couple of months" Maes said.

Riza dropped the phone in shock which made Charlie sit up in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

"Charlie, Jackie has turned herself in. Do you know anything about this?" Riza asked.

"No" Charlie whispered in shock. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Charlie exclaimed standing up and running out.

"Charlie wait!" Riza exclaimed calling after her.

"Alright you little scumbag you have a visitor" The guard said opening Jackie's cell.

"You ever know what it feels like to have your blood frozen in your veins? I can make that happen for you" Jackie said glaring at him.

"Get a move on!" The guard said pushing Jackie.

They walked into the visitor's area and Jackie quickly ran across the room to hug her sister.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Jackie said crying.

"Why Jacqueline?" Charlie asked crying. "You were going to leave me alone" Charlie said crying.

"I just couldn't take the disappointment anymore. I wanted her to be our mother so badly. Now that she can't I went to the only place I knew I would end here. I told them everything and now I'm here" Jackie said.

"This is all my fault I shouldn't have asked you to do that" Charlie said.

"Charlie it's okay" Jackie said. "Just make sure mom gets married so you can adopt you officially" Jackie said smiling.

"Jacqueline" Charlie said tearing up again.

The next day, Jackie was doing her hour out in the yard when she saw a familiar face standing against the wall. Almost identical to her face.

"Charlotte?!" Jackie exclaimed running over to her. "What the hell are you doing here?" Jackie asked.

"I wasn't going to let you rot in jail alone" Charlie said. "We're sisters to the end I wouldn't dare let mother adopt me and not adopt you. That wouldn't be exactly fair now would it?" Charlie asked.

"You're a crazy person" Jackie said shocked.

"That might be true" Charlie said. "But so are you" Charlie said.

"This is true" Jackie said. "You pull off prison orange very well" Jackie said.

"It's the red hair" Charlie said with a shrug. Then they saw a couple of the larger, heavy set girls heading towards them. "Aww hell" Charlie said creating a spark in her hands.

Riza let out a groan as she sat in her car at lunch time. She pressed her head against her steering wheel. Charlie and Jackie were both in jail, a trial set in the fall. It was two thousand dollars to get each twin out of jail. After paying her bills and buying groceries, she only had enough money to get one twin out of jail. That was like choosing between Charlie and Jackie. She couldn't do that they were her babies and they needed her. She couldn't let them be in jail until the trial. She was their mother she had to do something.

A knock came to her passenger window and she quickly snapped up. She saw Roy waving back at her. She opened the door and Roy slipped into the passenger seat.

"Something wrong Riza?" Roy asked. "It's not like you to take an extended lunch" Roy said with a small smirk.

"Charlie and Jackie are both in jail. I only have enough money to get one of them out of jail. That would be like picking one over the other. I promised them they wouldn't end up where they are and now they're there" Riza said. "I feel like I've failed them" Riza said putting her head back on the steering wheel.

"Riza" Roy said rubbing her shoulders. "Not to be mean to Charlie and Jackie, but they were damaged goods before we came along. They were just doing what they had to do to survive" Roy said.

"I just can't leave them in jail for another night" Riza said.

"Riza I'll get Jackie out of jail" Roy said.

"Roy I can't ask you to do that; that's too much money" Riza said.

"Riza these are your daughters were talking about here. I cannot count the times you've helped me just let me repay the favor just this once" Roy said.

"I'll pay you back when I can" Riza said.

"Don't worry about that" Roy said.

The next day, Charlie waited impatiently behind the door waiting for Riza to come get her. Roy had come visit them and said that he and Riza were coming to get them. She was standing there in her red shirt with three quarter sleeves, jean shorts, and brown flip flops. Sadly they had taken her father's watch as evidence for the trial. She probably wouldn't see it until the trial. She let out a happy squeal as Riza walked through the door. She slipped through the door as the guard opened the door. She hugged Riza tightly and Riza hugged her back. Charlie smiled even more as Riza leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Mom I'm so sorry for everything" Charlie said.

"Its okay sweetheart we'll talk about everything when your sister comes home" Riza said pushing her bangs out of her face to reveal a healing black eye.

Charlie sniffled as tears ran down her face. "Is my make up running?" Charlie asked.

"You're not wearing makeup sweetheart" Riza said with a small laugh. "Now why do you have a black eye?" Riza asked.

"Jackie and I got into the prison fight" Charlie said looking down.

"C'mon let's go get some ice for that eye" Riza said.

"Yes ma'am" Charlie said.

Riza and Charlie got into Riza's car and Charlie quickly pulled the mirror down.

"Oh man I look awful" Charlie said. "I mean I'm use to having black eyes but this is just awful! I look like thumb" Charlie said looking at her makeup less face.

"Charlie I highly doubt they're going to let you wear makeup in prison" Riza said smiling as she started the car. "You're my daughter you don't look awful" Riza said patting Charlie's head.

"I hate to break up this happy moment but they're just going to send us back to the orphanage. We can say we're mother and daughter all we want but to the state it doesn't matter. I don't want to go back I want to stay with you" Charlie said.

"I know sweetie" Riza said hugging her. 'I have to figure something out' Riza thought.

Back at the jail house, Jackie bounced up and down trying to look out the window.

"Would you stop jumping please?" The guard asked getting irritated.

"How about you shut up? My dad's coming to get me…I mean General Mustang. General Mustang's coming to get me" Jackie said with a quick blush in embarrassment. She didn't notice Roy walk in to the visitor center.

"Here you go General she's all yours" The guard said opening the door.

"Hi" Jackie said quietly.

"Hi? Is that all you have to say to me? Aren't you happy to see me?" Roy asked playfully. Jackie let out a small giggle before she hugged Roy. "There's my girl" Roy said hugging her back. "C'mon let's get you home your mother will have a fit if I don't get you straight home" Roy said.

"Yes sir" Jackie said happy to get home to see her mom and her sister.

"Here you go" Roy said handing Jackie her glasses Riza had bought for her.

"Thank you" Jackie said putting them on.

"I don't know how you got around without any glasses or contacts" Roy said starting his car.

"You get use to it" Jackie said pushing them up the bridge of her nose.

"Jacqueline I want you to give this to your mother for me" Roy said handing Jackie an envelope with Riza's name on it.

"What is it?" Jackie asked confused.

"Think of it as a little…invitation" Roy said with a small smile.

"General can I tell you something? Without thinking that I'm weird or something?" Jackie asked.

"Well you're already a weird kid to me" Roy said playfully pushing Jackie's bangs down her face. Jackie smiled before she pushed her bangs out of her face. "What do you need to tell me?" Roy asked.

"Alexander and Marshall told Charlie and I what you said. About how they better treat us right or 'bad things' would happen to them" Jackie said with bunny ears. Roy let out a small groan. "I know that you were doing it for mom because you care about her. Still it was nice it was kinda like having a father. It's weird I know" Jackie said blushing slightly.

"Well you are a weird kid" Roy said pushing her bangs down in front of her face. "But thank you" Roy said which made Jackie smile.

They pulled up to Riza's townhouse and saw Riza and Charlie standing on the porch. Charlie was waving like a mad man.

Jackie quickly got out and hugged her sister tightly. Riza walked down the stairs to talk to Roy.

"Thank you Roy I really appreciate it" Riza said.

"No problem I left a little note with Jacqueline read it when you get the chance" Roy said starting his car up again.

"Uh yea sure" Riza said slightly confused.

"I'll talk to you later Riza" Roy said before he drove off.

"Jacqueline, General Mustang said you had a note for me?" Riza asked.

"Oh yes ma'am" Jackie said reaching into her pocket and handing it to her.

"Thank you let's get inside and get something to eat okay?" Riza asked.

"Yes ma'am" Charlie and Jackie said happily.

Riza trailed behind to open the note Roy had given her.

 _Riza,_

 _Let's get together for dinner like the old days. How's tonight at 8?_

 _Roy._

"Hmm" Riza hummed in confusion.

"Something wrong?" Charlie asked.

"No everything's fine" Riza said smiling. "I'm just glad you're both home" Riza said.

"We're glad too" Charlie said smiling.

"Girls if you don't mind I'm going to go out tonight. General Mustang has invited me out to meet with him" Riza said.

"Like a date?" Charlie asked.

"No girls we're just going out to dinner" Riza said shaking her head.

"That sounds like a date to me" Jackie said confused. "I've never been on one before but that sounds like a date to me" Jackie said.

"You two have known each for a long time right?" Charlie asked.

"He studied at my father's house for five years" Riza explained. "I joined the military a couple years after he did" Riza said.

"Sounds like a date to me" Charlie said.

"It's not a date girls I can't date General Mustang. It's against the rules for military members to date" Riza said.

"That's really a shame" Charlie said.

"I'm guessing you can't get married either" Jackie said with a sigh.

"Not unless they were married before they got into the military like your parents" Riza said. Charlie let out a sad sigh as Jackie ran her hands down her face. "Is something wrong girls?" Riza asked.

"It's not important" Charlie said.

"C'mon now you know you can talk to me" Riza said.

"If we tell you, you have to promise not to tell Mr. Mustang" Charlie said.

"What does this have to do with General Mustang?" Riza asked.

"We just like him y'know?" Charlie asked.

"If you had to marry someone to adopt us we'd wanted to be him" Jackie said which slightly shocked Riza. "It just sucks that you guys can't get married because if you did get married we could move out of the orphanage and live with you two" Jackie said.

"Like a family" Charlie said displaying with her fingers. "Jacqueline will agree with me when I say we've done a lot of fucked up things in our lives. We like what we have now. It's like the closest thing we've had to normal in a long time" Charlie said Jackie nodding her head wholeheartedly agreeing.

"You're going to have to explain this to me at one point" Riza said.

"You won't like us anymore" Jackie said in a small voice as if she was a small child.

Riza quickly hugged them both. "I don't like you I love you so, so much" Riza said smiling nuzzling Jackie's head.

"We love you too" Charlie said smiling.

Later that night, after the girls fell asleep, Riza arrived at her and Roy's favorite restaurant. Roy had taken her to this restaurant when they both arrived in Central from East City.

"Riza I'm glad you could make it" Roy said as the hostess led her over. "Where are the girls this evening?" Roy asked.

"They're fast asleep back at the house" Riza said putting her purse on the back of the chair. "They've had a very stressful weeks" Riza said with a sigh putting her hands in her lap.

"That is understandable" Roy said.

"So why did you invite me out here Roy?" Riza asked.

"Please don't slap me when I say this but I think we should get married" Roy said.

Riza was instantly taken back. "Roy" Riza said quickly looking around. "You know we can't, we're both in the military. It's against the rules. I thank you for caring about Charlie and Jackie but we'll just have to think of something else" Riza said.

"Riza" Roy said. "The fraternization laws are no longer in effect" Roy said taking Riza's hands.

"What?" Riza asked completely shocked.

"When we had dinner with the Furher after he told you that you couldn't adopt the girls, he told me that I could marry you because the frat laws are no longer. He hasn't even announced it to the country. If we got married tomorrow we wouldn't get in trouble" Roy said stroking her fingers with her thumbs. "You know it and I know it that we've wanted to be together for a long time. Please Riza, let's just get married and adopt the girls. Don't we deserve a little bit of happiness?" Roy asked holding up a little silver ring with a simple yet beautiful diamond.

"…Yes" Riza said breathlessly before Roy leaned over the table to kiss her.

The next day, Charlie let out a sigh as she walked into Riza's house and flopped on the couch. She and Jackie had woken up and Riza had made their breakfast and had gone on to work. It was finally the last day of school and Charlie was beyond relieved. The looks from all the students was really getting to her. To make it worse, Alexander, her only friend, her first crush, hadn't talked to her in days after she got released from jail.

"Charlie you can't really say you weren't expecting this" Jackie said as she walked in after she walked in after her sister.

"I know but it still hurts" Charlie said.

"Life is gonna hurt from time to time" Jackie said taking off her new glasses and cleaning them off on her shirt. "We're not ordinary people you know this" Jackie said.

"I know" Charlie said sitting up.

"Girls I'm sorry I wasn't there for your last day of school. My meeting ran longer than expected" Riza said as she and Roy walked into her apartment.

"It's okay nothing exciting really happened" Charlie said with a shrug as Jackie sat down next to her.

"I'm just glad that I don't have to wear that stupid uniform anymore" Jackie said taking off her blazer. "If you don't mind me asking General, why are you here?" Jackie asked.

"Yea you're usually off doing something…whatever it is that Generals do" Charlie said with a shrug.

"Well girls we have an announcement to make" Riza said. "Roy and I are getting married" Riza said as Roy wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"What?!" Charlie and Jackie exclaimed.

"But I thought that you couldn't married because you'll get in trouble" Charlie said frantically.

"You're not going to flee the country together are you?! We're on probation we can barely leave Central City!" Jackie exclaimed equally frantic.

"No girls no need to flee the country" Roy said with a small chuckle. "We got news from the Furher saying that we can get married without being court martialed" Roy said. "We were talking to your social worker and if we get married within the next three months, your last names will officially Hawkeye-Mustang before your hearing in the fall" Roy said which made Riza smile.

"Three months? That's so soon don't you need like a year to plan a wedding?" Charlie asked.

"Who cares?! They're getting married! We're going to be a family!" Jackie exclaimed happily.

"Don't worry Charlie we're having a simple ceremony in the Furher's backyard. When you get married we'll throw you the biggest wedding in all of Central" Riza said.

"If you get married" Roy said before Riza playfully hit him. "Oh girls your case worker told us that your sixteenth birthday is coming up" Roy said.

"Oh shit" Charlie and Jackie said realizing.

"Is there something you want special for your birthday?" Riza asked.

"Um" Charlie said scratching her head. "I don't really know" Charlie said. "Our birthday just kinda passes by y'know?" Charlie asked.

"You don't do anything to celebrate?" Riza asked.

"Not really" Jackie said. "We haven't 'celebrated' in a long time. The workers remind us that it's our birthday and that's about it" Jackie said.

"Well we'll have to do something special it's not every day that you turn sixteen" Riza said.

Later that night, Jackie was sitting on the couch reading a book with Black Hayate on her lap. A knock came to the door.

"Don't worry I got it!" Jackie called out to her family. She picked up Black Hayate and walked over to the door. She opened the door and saw Marth.

"What're you doing here?" Jackie asked suddenly angry.

"Jackie please just hear me out; please don't be upset" Marth said.

"I was in jail and you didn't come to see me once. You show up on my mother's porch and you don't expect me to be upset?! Obviously you don't know me" Jackie said.

"Jacqueline I'm so sorry I couldn't see you" Marth said. "My father he just thinks that you and your sister are a really bad influence on Alexander and me. I tried multiple times to come see you but my parents would always catch me" Marth said.

"That wouldn't be the first time" Jackie said with a sad sigh. "Well I wouldn't want you to get in trouble" Jackie said going to close the door on him.

"Jacqueline wait" Marth said stopping her. "I still care about you. You can still move in with me when you turn eighteen. I have no problem with that" Marth said.

"You need to listen to your father. You shouldn't waste your time on a little street rat like me. You need someone that doesn't have a record" Jackie said.

"But" Marth said.

"Goodbye Marshall" Jackie said before she closed the door. "I have you right black Hayate?" Jackie asked as Black Hayate licked her face. He really wanted his sister to feel better. "Thanks bud" Jackie said patting his head.


	8. Chapter 8

After work, Riza walked into the house to see Charlie and Jackie sitting sloppily on the couch. They had been very depressed since the whole arrest thing. They didn't go out because people would look at them. Someone had even thrown something at them and called them street trash. Roy and Riza had been looking for a bigger house. Something more suitable for raising a family so they hadn't taken the time to actually sit with Charlie and Jackie.

"Girls you were sitting here when I left for work this morning" Riza said. "Don't tell me you've been sitting here for the past twelve hours" Riza said.

"We moved about the house" Charlie said with a sigh running a hand through her hair.

"Girls tell me what's wrong" Riza said.

"General Bennett told Marshall and Alexander they couldn't hang out with us anymore" Charlie said.

"Why not?" Riza asked.

"Because we're a bad influence" Jackie said.

"Why would we go out if we don't have any friends?" Charlie asked folding her arms across her chest. "We liked Alex and Marth they made us happy" Charlie said.

"Don't worry your father and I will talk to him" Riza said.

"What's the point?" Charlie asked. "If it's not the General it's some other parents who's worried about their kid. I have to deal with all these problems sober and it's just awful" Charlie said throwing up her hands.

"Why can't we just get drunk and throw up all our problems?" Jackie asked.

"Because you're fifteen and you shouldn't go out drinking" Riza said.

"Age never stopped anyone from buying us alcohol and cigarettes before" Jackie said.

"Well if I hear anyone trying to buy you those things again things will not go well" Riza said putting a hand on her pistol.

"Yes ma'am" Charlie and Jackie said.

"How's the house hunting going?" Charlie asked.

"We think we found something but we don't want to commit until you girls have seen it" Riza said.

"Great" Jackie said sarcastically running a hand through her hair.

"Don't worry girls everything will be work out soon" Riza said kissing their foreheads. "Now perk up your dad's going to be here soon" Riza said.

"Great" Charlie and Jackie said unenthusiastically which made Riza let out a sigh.

"Hey I got off early" Roy said as he walked in.

"Hey dad" Charlie and Jackie said still unenthusiastic.

"I see we're still in a funk" Roy said as he went over and kissed Riza on the cheek.

"No funk just everyone hates our guts" Charlie said.

"Girls that's not true" Riza said.

"It is true" Jackie said. "We stopped robbers, murders, thieves, pimps, and rapists. We never ever asked for anything in return" Jackie said.

"Now we're the ones in trouble and no one's going to help us" Charlie said.

"We're not giving up on you so don't give up on yourselves just yet" Roy said.

"Alright" Charlie and Jackie said with a sigh.

Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Charlie was fast asleep in bed. Jackie had started sleeping downstairs on the couch with Black Hayate. She heard a light tapping at her window. She sat up and saw Alex waving back at her. She quickly crawled over to the end and opened the window.

"Alexander what the hell are you doing?" Charlie whispered.

"Well you snuck into my room in the middle of the night I thought I'd return the favor" Alex said.

"I was drunk! On fireball whiskey, hot apple pie cocktails, and 151! Given to me by some very nice drag queens who I should go visit again!" Charlie whispered.

"Damn girl you party hard" Alex said with a chuckle.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"I came to see you" Alex said scooting closer to her.

"You're going to get in trouble" Charlie said. "Your dad says I'm a bad influence" Charlie said.

"What does my dad know? I know you better than him and I know you're not a bad influence. I wanted to come visit you so bad when you went to jail. I never want you to feel like you're alone like that again" Alex said.

"Alexander" Charlie said not quite sure how to feel.

"Please Charlotte you have to trust me please" Alex pleaded.

Charlie let out a small groan. She wasn't use to this feeling. She wasn't use to the feeling of people caring about her so much. While Charlie was caught off guard by thinking, Alexander used the opportunity to lean in and kiss her. Charlie was shocked at first but she quickly got over it. This is what she wanted, to have Alexander kiss her. Now Jacqueline wouldn't make fun of her anymore.

Alex broke away and smiled at her. "Do you want me leave now?" Alex asked.

"Mmm-mm" Charlie said smiling shaking her head. Alex smiled and kissed her again.

The next day, Jackie woke up and yawned as she walked down the hallway. She scratched her head and opened Charlie's door to see Charlie and Alex lying in her bed. Jackie let out a small gasp before she quietly closed the door.

"Damn it Charlie" Jackie said. She perked up when she heard Roy let out a yawn.

"Good morning Jacqueline" Roy said.

"Good morning Dad" Jackie said slightly nervous.

"So listen I was thinking after breakfast that you, I, and your sister could go to the jewelry store" Roy said. "I want to get your mother a nice ring. I think she'll like it if you girls pick it out.

"Sounds good" Jackie said. "That sounds like an awesome idea" Jackie said quickly.

"Great get you get your sister and come downstairs. Your mother has already started on breakfast" Roy said before he walked downstairs.

"Phew!" Jackie exclaimed before she slipped into Charlie's room. "Hey wake up" Jackie said picking up a throw pillow and chucking it at Alex's face.

"Ah! Damn it!" Alex said which woke Charlie up.

"Hmm?" Charlie asked tiredly rubbing her eyes.

"Charlie you gotta get Alexander out of here. Mom and dad are up" Jackie said.

"Oh man!" Alex said as they quickly got out of bed. "I'll talk to you later Charlotte" Alex said kissing Charlie's forehead before he quickly went through the window.

"So…what happened?" Jackie asked playfully.

"Get out of my room" Charlie said playfully pushing her out of her room.

Charlie and Jackie walked downstairs and sat down at the table.

"Good morning girls you're looking better" Riza said with a small smile.

"I'm great but I think Charlotte is doing even better. If that's even possible" Jackie said playfully before Charlie backhanded her in the face. "Ow!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Hey you two be nice" Riza scolded.

"Tell that to her" Jackie said rubbing her nose.

"I'm just glad you aren't mopping around here" Roy said.

"And Charlie?" Riza asked.

"Yes ma'am?" Charlie asked.

"Alexander isn't allowed in this house without mine your father's permission. I'm glad he came to visit you but don't let it happen again" Riza said which made Charlie's face fall. "That goes for you as well Jackie" Riza said which shocked Charlie. She thought she and Alexander were quiet last night. Even though all they did was kiss and talk all night.

"How I did I get roped into this? For once I'm not the one doing anything wrong" Jackie said as Riza placed her food in front of her.

"I know sweetie" Riza said leaning down to kiss the crown of her temple. "I'm just letting it be known" Riza said.

"Yes ma'am" Charlie and Jackie said with a sigh.

A few days later, Roy and Riza arrived at General Bennett's house. They were going to fix what was going on with the children.

"Hello General, Colonel" Marshall's wife Lucille 'Lucy' Bennett. "Come sit down and have some tea" Lucy said moving aside to let them in.

"Thank you Mrs. Bennett" Riza said shaking her hand.

"Welcome to my home Roy" Marshall said.

"Thank you Marshall you remember my fiancée Colonel Hawkeye" Roy said which made Riza smile.

"Yes of course congratulations on your engagement" Marshall said before they all sat down at the dining room. "So you wanted to talk about Charlotte and Jacqueline. I'm sorry Colonel I have to be honest. I don't want Charlie and Jackie around my boys" Marshall said shaking his head.

"Marshall you have to understand where our girls are coming from. They witnessed their parents' murder when they were eight years old. Then they witnessed their grandfather murder the man that murdered their parents at age ten. They've been living in the orphanage ever since. The wards aren't well treated. You know it, I know it, the whole damn country knows it. The Furher's board is working on it but we all know it's going to take some time" Roy said adamantly.

"Charlie and Jackie don't have any friends because of this whole thing. Alexander and Marshall Jr. are the only ones who are willing to stick around. You can't deny that your boys care about our girls" Riza said.

Marshall looked up and saw Alex and Marth standing upstairs looking at them.

"Um oh hey dad" Alex said nervously.

"Boys have you been listening this whole time?" Lucy asked.

"Um maybe" Marth said. "Charlie and Jackie really aren't all that bad"

"They're just doing the best with a bad hand" Alex said. "To be completely honest they're like the smartest people we know" Alex said.

"You should get to know them dad" Marth said. "Just please let us see them"

"Hmm" Marshall and Lucy said looking at each other.

A few days later, Charlie and Jackie were busy working on Riza's wedding dress. The back was high enough where it covered her back but still slim and to show off her curves.

"Jacqueline the phone's ringing" Charlie said.

"Why do I have to get it?" Jackie asked.

"Because I acknowledge that it was ringing and am choosing not to answer" Charlie said.

"…If you're trying to confuse me…it's working" Jackie said before she walked downstairs to answer the phone. "Hello, Hawkeye-Mustang residence" Jackie said.

"Hi Jackie it's mom, listen your father and I have to work late tonight. There's some money on the counter if you and your sister get hungry. You and your sister don't wait up for us. If you start to get tired just go on to bed. I'm going to be very upset if I'm come home and you're still up" Riza said.

"Yes ma'am" Jackie said with a small laugh.

"Alright I love you" Riza said.

"Love you too mom" Jackie said before she hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked as Jackie walked back in.

"Mom and dad have to work late" Jackie said sitting down next to her. "So I guess it's just you, me and Black Hayate" Jackie said before a knock came to the door. "Your turn" Jackie said pointing to the door.

"Fine, fine" Charlie said standing up and walking over to the door. She opened the door and saw Alex and Marth standing there.

"Hi!" Alex and Marth said happily.

"What are you doing here?! You're going to get us in so much trouble" Charlie said frantically as Jackie poked her head over Charlie's shoulder.

"Hi!" Jackie said happily pushing Charlie's aside. "What're you doing here?" Jackie asked.

"Your mother said that you guys were home alone and asked us to check up on you guys" Marth said.

"We bought a pizza" Alex said holding it up the pizza box.

"Our mother said that?" Charlie asked.

"As long as she said so" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Yea she just said to be out before they came home" Marth said.

"Yep that sounds like her" Charlie said nodding her head.

The next day, Charlie and Jackie were being escorted to the Furher's office. Charlie is wearing a white shirt with black polka dots on it, a red overall dress over it, and red high heel sandals. Jackie is wearing a white and black striped shirt that stops at the elbows, light blue overalls that end in skinny jeans, and black wedged sandals.

"I wonder what the Furher could want" Charlie said. "I ironed out my overalls and everything" Charlie said smoothing out her skirt.

"Don't worry this is Furher Grandpa we're talking about" Jackie said.

"I wouldn't get so comfortable with our Furher president if I were you" One guard said.

"The Furher president wouldn't associate with criminals" Another guard said. Charlie had to hold Jackie back as they continued to walk.

"Sir, Charlotte and Jacqueline Kingsly" The guard said opening the door to the Furher's office.

"Oh perfect! Right on time!" Grumman exclaimed happily. "You two are dismissed" Grumman said.

"But sir" The guard said not wanting to leave Charlie and Jackie alone with the president.

"Don't worry these are my future granddaughters we're talking about! Oh and send my cook by please. I have to get these girls fed!" Grumman said.

"Uh yes sir Furher president" The other guard said hesitantly before they left.

"How are my pretty twins doing?" Grumman asked.

"Pretty good" Jackie said as they sat down on either side of him.

"We're just a little shocked that you called us" Charlie said.

"Of course! I've been wanting to do this for a while" Grumman said. "I've been busy working on this rebuilding Ishbal. Soon we're going to have Ishbalians living with us in Central City!" Grumman exclaimed happily.

"Wow that's exciting" Charlie said.

"Yea good for them" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Yes after that I was thinking about starting an ordinance about better treatment for the state of the ward orphans" Grumman said which made Charlie and Jackie's eyes widen in shock. "I thought who better to help me design it than you two" Grumman said smiling. "Happy Birthday girls" Grumman said smiling as Charlie and Jackie were still in shock.

A few days later, Roy was waiting by the window. Charlie and Alex had gone on a walk and he was waiting for them to come back.

"Roy they're not going to come back any faster if you watch" Riza said as she brushed Jackie's hair.

"I'm just watching to make sure" Roy said.

"You don't think they're going to do something they're not supposed to?" Jackie asked with a sing song voice.

"You're teenagers sweetheart you're bound to do anything" Roy said. "I know because I was a teenager"

"It's true" Riza said putting Jackie's hair in a ponytail. "Roy, Charlie's never broken curfew" Riza said.

"It's not that I don't trust Charlie" Roy said facing Riza.

"I'm home!" Charlie said happily as she walked in. "Dad were you watching by the window again?" Charlie asked.

"Nope I was just watching your mother brush your sister's hair" Roy said thinking of an excuse.

"Fail" Jackie said.

"Charlie thank Alexander for bringing you home on time" Riza said.

"Yes ma'am" Charlie said.

"Now you and your sister go get ready for bed" Riza said.

"Yes ma'am" Charlie and Jackie said quickly going into their room.

Riza put the brush aside and walked over to Roy. He instantly put his arms around her waist.

"Why is this parenting thing so hard? We haven't even been raising them since they were babies" Roy said.

"I think you're doing a good job though" Riza said adjusting his collar.

"Really?" Roy asked.

"Yes the twins love you very much and they like it when you're protective over them. I do too" Riza said smiling.

"Really?" Roy asked suggestively.

"Yea I think its sexy Roy" Riza said with a sexy smirk before they headed upstairs.

A few days, Charlie and Jackie were being driven to the Furher's mansion for another meeting with the Furher. Charlie was wearing a white skater dress covered in colorful macaroons with a white Peter Pan collar and nude high heels. Jackie is wearing a sleeveless black dress and black wedges.

"How are you wearing black right now? It's scorching outside it's like the hottest summer on record" Charlie said.

"I don't know I just like black dresses" Jackie said. "It's kinda hard to pick when I have fifty-seven freaking black dresses for every season" Jackie said straightening out her dress.

"…Did you count?" Charlie asked.

"I did because black looks really good on me" Jackie said which made Charlie roll her eyes. "We're here" Jackie said as the car stopped.

"I wonder what Furher Grandpa called us here for" Charlie said. "And why he asked to make sure we looked nice" Charlie said.

"Not that we ever don't" Jackie pointed out.

"True" Charlie said as the driver opened the door and helped them out. They were led outside to the garden and their parents and all their friends popped out from hidden places.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone exclaimed shocking Charlie and Jackie.

"Oh man that is today" Jackie said slightly slapping Charlie's arm.

"Happy birthday girls" Riza said handing them presents.

"How on earth did you get all these people?" Charlie asked.

"I had no idea we knew all these people" Jackie said.

"We've been planning this ever since you told us that you didn't find your birthday special" Roy said.

"We're your parents and you're our children and we want every birthday you have to be special" Riza said.

"Thank you" Charlie and Jackie said smiling.

"Happy Birthday" Marth said walking over to Jackie holding a small present.

"I'm really glad you could make it" Jackie said already giddy at the fact that her parents had thrown her a surprise party at the Furher's mansion.

"Would you like to open your present now? I think you're really going to like it" Marth said handing it to her.

"Oh" Jackie said carefully taking off the wrapping to open the jewelry box. It was a silver crescent moon charm with a black pearl dangling from it. "It's so beautiful" Jackie said. Marth took it from her to clasp it around her neck.

Marth kissed her forehead and took her hands. "I'm really glad you make it" Marth said taking her hand to kiss her knuckles which made Jackie smile even more.

Later that evening after everyone had left, Charlie and Jackie were sitting at an empty table eating cake. Roy and Riza watched with a small smile on their faces.


End file.
